Hosting the Risks
by DesiredforHim
Summary: Elena meets a handsome man and they have a small chat but as the race progresses how much will she know about him. What risks will she take and for what reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**

**This is just something new I've been meaning to work on.**

**This is just a prologue so please let me know what you think and if I should carry on.**

**Thanks**

**P x**

**Prologue**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Right these are the forms with your numbers on and here is an envelope with the cards that have your numbers on and in that pot there are your safety pins, two each only!" Instructed Mr. Saltzman as he held up the white paper in his right hand and a brown envelope in the other pointing to the pot of safety pins.

Everybody started lining up to get there number and pins so that they could attach it onto our track uniform. I stood in line I was third from the front and took the waiting time to look out over to the start of the course I'll be running at 11:45 am.

I'm nervous about running this time, maybe it's because I don't have my two older brothers to cheer me on. Stefan and Damon mean everything to me we look out for each other all the time now since Mom and Dad left us to suffer and fend for ourselves. Stefan and Damon aren't here today because they're at their interviews trying to get into a job together so that we can earn money to survive.

"Name, Salvatore, Elena, dadada" Mr. Saltzman mumbled to himself as he traced the list with his finger to my name. There are only four of us here so I don't know why it took so long

"Here we go you are 144" he looked through the set of different colored cards which are categorized for the different ages; Senior girls Dark Green, Light Green for the Junior Girls, then Dark Orange for the Senior boys and Light Orange for the Junior boys.

He handed me over the light green card to me with the number 144 on them and then he stuck a sticker onto my track top. I looked up at him in confusion wondering what the sticker was for.

"It's a barcode, they scan you when you've finished. It's an easier way of finding out your lap timings and what place you came" I nodded understanding now.

I grabbed two safety pins from the pot and stepped outside of the hut that was sheltering all the teams.

I took my track top off and felt the sharp pain of the cold as the wind blew against my bare arms. I shivered and started hopping to warm myself up. Why Cross Country was being held here in London I will never know. It could have been done in Africa this year when it's warmer but no, we're going to freeze to death this time.

"I'll put it on for you" Spoke a voice that came from beside me. It was a strong British voice.

I looked towards the direction that the voice came from and was met with a tall male who had a face like no other. It was perfect.

"Uhh…um o…ok" I stuttered.

"Here put your top back on" I did as he asked. He took the card and pins from my hands and I turned around so that he could put it on my back.

"Falls Wing huh?" He said noticing the bold white lettering on the back of my track top that he was pinning the card to.

"Uh…yeh, you?" I asked indicating that I wanted to know his wing.

"Legion Wing" He replied answering my question.

"This Athletes Program is a little weird" I say trying to make conversation with the handsome boy behind me.

"What do you mean?" He asks a little confused.

"Well Cross Country in freezing cold England in the open, is not right" I say complaining a little aking sure I don't sound too selfish.

"It's not that cold" he says.

I turn around to face his perfect face again, and I'm lost in my head for a moment.

"Are you kidding me?" I say smiling.

"Ok maybe a little cold" He says smiling back at me.

"So where are you from foreigner?" He asks, keeping the conversation.

"You can't tell from the nicely tanned skin and my accent?" I say doubtfully giving him a sarcastic face.

"Ok how about a guessing game?" He says putting a playful smile on.

"What are we five?" I giggle and he chuckles back, shrugging.

"I bet you could never guess where I'm from" I was up for a bit of a game.

"Well…hmm…that's a toughie…England maybe?" I say sarcastically.

"Nope, haha you're such a rookie" He says chuckling.

He's not from England? Are you kidding me?

"What?! That's crazy, where are you from then?" I ask.

"America" He says. He's from America. America.

"What?! You're kidding right? How come you're English and running for them?" I ask wanting more information.

"Well I only recently moved back. I was brought up in England and I moved a year ago and have been asked to athlete for them. But my birthplace is in America, West Vi…" He was rudely cut off by a familiar voice.

"Come on Elena, we have to warm up our race is in 10" Matt said looking the charming guy up and down who I'd been getting along so well with.

"Ok, I'll see around…uhh" I don't know his name.

"Kol" He said with a smile and started jogging back to his team.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U**

**Here's more of it as asked for ;)**

**I've twisted about with the whole thing just letting my imagination run.**

**Sorry if it goes on a bit.**

**P x**

**Chapter 1**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm trying to find my pace as I run through the unknown forest that's foreign to me.

I've warmed up now and I'm trying to find my way as I'm running out of breathes. I'd been running with Matt but I think he ran off without me after I looked away from the front, feeling sick. My stomach was churning again and I'm not too sure why, I didn't eat anything before I ran and I'm not thirsty.

I start to get a bad feeling about where I'm heading, I can't see any marshals in bright illuminating orange coats and I can't hear the crowd screaming names and wings anymore.

I start to debate with myself if I'm lost but I keep running anyway. I only followed one path because there was only ever one path. Yet I can't see anyone in sight.

I stop for a few seconds, looking around and then I walk over to the right, looking down the bank that seemed quite steep. I can hear water nearby trickling like a stream or river. I follow the noise and find a miniature rocky stream that follows down the steep bank. I cup my hands and plunge them into the 5 inch deep liquid. Once my hands are full I pull them towards my face and I move my face towards my hands and take a drink.

The water is pure. I stand up and take another look around. I hear twigs snapping behind me and as I rotate to take a look the ground gives way and I'm falling, tumbling down the bank towards the deep endless bottom. The rocks sticking out of the ground punch me on my open skin. When I come to halt I lay there for a few seconds trying to recollect what just happened.

My heart is pounding and my pulse is raging. I can feel stinging everywhere and I feel bruised.

I sit up and look at where I am. It's darker down here and I can't see a path. I look up to where I fell from and notice that the ground was damp being near the stream and all. Little did I know that that would happen though.

I start to get up and inspect myself making sure that I haven't got any sharp pains that could result in a possible break, fracture or sprain. I check out all the places that feel bruised and stinging, but I only have a few grazes and bloody rashes. Not too bad for a fall of that height.

I stumble forwards feeling a sharp pain in my knee cap and feel dizzy on my head. I look down and my left knee looks disorientated. I won't touch it just in case I make it worse. I know first aid but Stefan didn't teach me for the knee.

I sit back down frustrated and lost until I hear more shuffling and twigs crackling. I turn towards the noise and I can see a familiar dark blue uniform with a dark orange card on it. Another runner! They are far away so I can't tell who it is; I don't recognize them from here, until they start walking closer towards me.

Unbelievably I can recognize the perfect face and hair that spikes off in waves towards the left. How is he here?

"Hello?" I yell, he's still too far away.

"Hello" Yep it was the same British accent that I had heard from earlier.

He comes closer jogging towards me this time and I can see a red mark on the right side of his forehead, the mark continues to his cheek bones. He must have fallen as well.

"No time for sitting around Elena" He smiles

"No time for stalking Kol" I reply smiling but generally happy to see someone.

He halts at me, looking down at me as I helplessly stare up into his deep dark brown eyes.

"You fell too?" He asked.

"Yeh, where did you fall?" I replied.

"About 30 meters away, I saw your bright red tracks and decided to check it out seeing as I was lost" He explains.

"Where did you fall?" He asks me.

I point behind me, sending my finger upwards towards the piece of broken land. He follows the direction of my hand with his eyes.

"Oh I see" He flinching a bit as he strains his eyes.

"That's quite a nasty mark you've got there" I say pointing to the area of where it is on my head.

"I don't think it's quite as bad as yours Elena" He says. I put my hand up to my forehead where I can feel it throbbing and touch it. It hurts like hell and feels slippery. I pull my hand away and notice the scarlet red color that covers my hand.

"Ouch, I didn't notice" I say, shocked that I could've missed it.

"Yeh well it's hard to miss" He jokes.

"Ha ha" I say sarcastically with a jokingly filled face.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks.

"Find our track" I reply.

"Ok let's do that" Kol agrees.

I get up as he steps forward to take a look at where we are but all there is are trees.

I step forward limp at the pain shooting through my left leg and burning around my knee.

"Are you ok Elena?" Kol asks noticing my limp and the face I make with gritted teeth trying to get rid of the pain which just makes my head throb more.

"I'm fine I'll survive" Hoping to just walk it off.

"Are you sure?" Kol is persistent in asking me.

"Uh…" I'm cut off as I keep limping forwards.

"No you're not Elena where does it hurt?" Kol is full of serious tone now.

I lift up my left leg track bottoms to show Kol what I had gathered on my knee. It had got worse now since I applied pressure. It was a bright blue and purple and the knee cap had moved more to the left of my leg, it was swollen and the massive lump on the right was the size of my fist.

"Elena I'm carrying you" He says after taking one glance at it.

"No no you don't have…"

"Yes Elena I am" I stay quiet after being cut off.

"Ok" I say. He walks over to me looking at me in the eye getting closer to my face and then he bends down and gently lifts me up, his left arm around my back and his right underneath my thighs.

He doesn't make a sound as he elevates me from the ground, showing no struggle as he lifts me up.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking at him as he starts to walk forward.

"Positive Elena and your head doesn't look too good either" He says, making me notice the pulsing in my head. I start to feel dizzy and start to breathe heavily. My eyes feel heavy and weightless.

"Elena, stay with me" Kol says, waking me up. There's a ringing in my ears and I want to just sleep.

"Elena let's make conversation" Kol says to me.

I make a noise that agrees with him and feel sleepy.

Kol's voice starts to fade away as does the pain; I'm starting to feel relaxed and collective. My eyelids close once; I open them briefly feeling the calm motion of Kol's movement beneath me. My eyelids close again and I once they do I can't open them again. All I see is black.

**Kol's P.O.V**

Great she's blacked out. She's gone I've lost her. She's still losing a lot of blood and I'm struggling to find my way out of this forest. I'm following the stream that Elena was sat by when I found her.

The runners must have finished the 3 miles by now for the cross country. This Revolution Athletes program needs to sort it out. They've lost two runners and hadn't made sure that there were any dangers, yet here I am carrying an unconscious beauty in my arms.

"Unbelievable" I mutter under my breath.

It's starting to get dark and I still don't know where I am.

I decide to take a rest and lay Elena down on some leaves that are dry. I take my spare pair of socks that I have in my pocket just in case my feet got cold and I tie them together making a bandage.

I secure the bandage around Elena's head whilst she breathes heavily. Covering the gash that she acquired from the banks. I sit for a while figuring out what the hell to do next.

I can hear Elena mumbling through her breath, she's still alive which is good but I'm trying to make out what she's saying.

"No…no…Jeremy, don't you won't survive" Is the first line that seeps out of her mouth.

"Stefan, Damon…no" I wonder what she's thinking about.

Her eyelids are blinking rapidly and her body starts shifting. She's sounds like she's in pain as she cries and starts to scream. What's happening, why is Elena acting this way?

She's screaming loudly now and I have no choice but to shake her.

"Elena calm down its ok" I keep shaking her until she stops and her eyelids flutter open like nothing happened.

"Kol?" She looks at me with her battering eyes that could tell a million stories just by looking at them.

"Elena I'm here it's ok, you were just having a bad nightmare, no worries" I didn't feel so lonely anymore, I hate having to be silent, all my life I've grown up the youngest of my siblings, I walked around unnoticed and they don't care but now I feel myself again.

"Ok" she says honesty in her tone. I scramble around for dry wood or anything dry really.

After finding 3 pieces of dry wood, I find the lighter that I tucked in my socks and start to light it, placing it in the clearing that I made. I spaced out all the leaves so that there was a massive circle with damp soil.

I dragged a massive log over closest to the fire and I sat down next to it, Elena crawled into me, shivering. I let her cuddle up so that our body heat could project onto one another.

"Can we continue with our guessing game?"

After about an hour of guessing each other's personalities and differences and sharing what we both love and hate. I think I like Elena. Her beauty is sudden and something I've never seen before. Her brown eyes gaze up at me, smiling.

"Elena we need some rest now, I've got you warm and your knee looks less swollen, you should be fine" I say insisting that she sleeps but hoping that she wakes up.

**Elena's P.O.V**

The last person I see is him. His charming dark eyes surrounded with so much insecurity and expression. His eyes haunt me as I close my eyes after seeing him stare down at me, his face perfect and his hair a brown handsome mess. It was no lie that this man was amazingly hot but so kind and sincere at the same time. It takes forever to find someone like that.

I start drifting off to sleep, my nose nuzzling his shoulder. My ear is pressed against his sturdy soft arms as if he was a carpeted metal robot. His breathing pattern is deep and slow. He's calm which makes me feel safe.

I've known Kol for less than a day but my feelings have risen for him. I feel almost like a whole. I have Stefan and Damon waiting for me back at home along with Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet, my three best friends. My teacher is my former guardian; Mr. Saltzman is a man with a large sole and golden heart.

I start thinking about Grayson and Miranda again. The two people who I thought I could trust my whole life. The two people who I thought would love me my whole life. No, they left Stefan, Damon and I to suffer trying to survive without money, food or love.

"_Hey sweetheart your father and I are going to get out the house for a while, but Stefan and Damon are both downstairs if you want anything" Mom spoke to me as she sat beside my bed, her perfume swirling around my mind messing with my senses and letting me know that that is a safe smell._

"_Ok mom" I reply as she gently stroke my hair back from my forehead repeatedly, making me sleepy and relaxed._

_She gave me a quick smile, spreading the light nude pink lipstick that covered her thin plump lips. She walked out closing the door over behind me. I heard the familiar large steps that were getting closer. I could shadows projecting from underneath my door and then I heard muffled noises._

"_Is she still awake?" My dad asks my mom._

"_Yes but barely so make it quick and let's get out of here" My mom said in an unusual rushed tone. She was panicking but I don't know why so I didn't worry._

_The door opened and I watched as my dad peered in._

"_Hello princess" The usual nickname my dad gave me in worried occasions soothed me._

_He walked over and sat beside me in the same spot that my mom had sat in just 2 minutes ago._

"_Hello daddy" He gently rested the fore of his index finger on the top of my nose that levels with my eyebrows. I close my eyes as he brushes his finger down to the tip of my nose. My dad's character move that only I receive._

_He pecks me on the cheek and starts exiting the room, leaving nothing but the mixed scent of both my mom and him behind._

I open my eyes battering them as I fight the sensitivity to the bright lights above me. I'm warm and for some reason not in the damp cold forest. My vision is blurring but I can hear male voices to my right.

"Will she be ok?" A familiar light sound asks.

"Yes she'll be fine but she will need support to walk" both the speaking voices were strong and British.

"Ahh she's awake" The deep second voice spoke again.

I continued to stare up trying to gather where I am, notice the sounds surrounding me and the feeling between the webbing of my fingers. A tanned man peered over me looking at me straight in the face. He rested his hand on the left of my face and then I flinched at the bright white light that was shining straight at me.

"Miss. Elena Gilbert?" The male asked I was assuming he was a doctor.

"Yes" I replied, I'm tired and it felt a great effort to open my mouth.

"I'm assuming you have questions?" He asked me his blue eyes staring at me intently.

"Yes" I repeated.

"Do go ahead and ask and I'll answer anything I can" He says, I thought about my questions carefully.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" I ask slowly, suffering with pain in my head.

"You are at Ivy Legion's hospital and young Mr. Kol Mikaelson here was found in the forest you were running in unconscious with you on his lap also unconscious" I digested the information and got ready to shoot my next question.

"What's wrong with me?" Insisting I need to know.

"You have a broken knee cap and you've fractured you shin, you also have a very mild concussion with 7 stitches in the gash on that you forehead that you acquired" He finished, a broken knee cap and fractured shin, I don't care about my forehead, but I won't be able to run again?

My last question which mattered a lot to me than I thought it would.

"Where is Kol?"

The doctor looked up and towards my left, brushing his hand through his blonde hair.

I scanned over to where the doctor was staring and I found Kol, sitting on his own bed covered in blankets and a bandage over his head. His lips are blue and his face is pale. He holds up his hand with his index and middle fingers pointing out as he gives me a salute with a smile the creases his forehead when he raises his eyebrows.

"Hey there lazy" He joked.

"Hey there stalker" I joked back giving a weak smile and tired eyes.

"I'll give you two sometime to talk it out" The doctor says as he exits the room that only Kol and I are in and sharing.

"Thank you brother" Kol says smiling up at the doctor who burned my eyes by shining an L.E.D light in them.

As the doctor exits I give Kol a confused look as to what he meant by brother.

"That's Klaus he's my older brother" Kol explains to me staring up at the ceiling.

"Ahh, so what did you do?" I ask.

"Once we fell asleep I froze and got pneumonia and didn't wake up for a day until we had our own little search party find us with you asleep on my lap as well with my homemade bandage around your head made out of socks" I laughed at this, wow we were out for a day.

The silence is brought upon us and a thought comes into my head, one that screams and starts me at panicking level.

"Stefan and Damon" I mutter under breath as I look down at the covers radiating warmth.

"Elena?" Kol ask, all the happy has gone from his tone.

"Stefan and Damon" I say louder.

"Oh your two older brothers right?" How does he know I didn't tell him about my siblings, in fact the family conversation didn't cross our paths?

"Yeh" I say.

"They should be here soon; Klaus said they landed about 2 hours ago.

Just as he finishes the two people I love most enter the room and my smile extends like never before, I'm relieved and my eyes start to well up after recovering from the white light.

"Elena" say my two older brothers in sync with each other.

"Stefan, Damon"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy the following :)**

**Many of you asked questions and it will all come in time.**

**This story is just rolling out, I don't really plan it, the ideas just appear and it's like 'oh damn I need to write that' so sorry if the story has a few hiccups.**

**P x**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I watch my little sister smile like I've never seen her do so before. It's like she's dying inside to see me. I rush over to her, tears starting to well up in my eyes but I hold it back as I want to be the brave older brother that she needs along with Damon who seems to be questioning the young lad who was found with her.

I embrace Elena in my arms and hug tight, never wanting to let go again. Its weird how a sibling's relationship works, one minute we are all fighting against each other but when one is harmed the other immediately wants to protect them, save them. That's what Elena and I are like. Strange.

"Stefan I missed you" Elena manages to say taking a breath.

"I missed you too Elena" I take in the moment because I know it won't last long.

Whilst in the midst of a loving moment we can hear Damon talking to the boy a little less than 2 meters away from Elena's bed, which makes me shifty.

"So did you do this to her?" Damon asks him. I start silently chuckling as does Elena.

"No…no I swear I would never do th…" He was cut off, Damon obviously wasn't done questioning.

"Where did you find her?"

"Sitting down in a ditch, she couldn't wal…" Again interrupted.

"Did you make a move on her?" Damon's most important question. As it is mine as well. We hate that Elena gets hurt both physically and mentally so we try our best to protect her from jerks who fall for her beauty.

"No I did not" The young boy says in a positive comment sounding so sure about his answer.

I let go of Elena, I know she doesn't want to but I'd crush her if I continue.

"Damon" I say wanting him to lay off the poor man who has been through just as much as Elena has.

"I haven't finished with you" I hear Damon sneer before he turns around and then sees Elena and his bright blue eyes light up with joy as he smiles.

"Elena" He says in the most loving tone I've heard from him. The tone he uses with our little sister and her only.

He strides over to her as I do to the young boy.

"What's your name?" I politely ask but seriousness in my tone and face.

"Kol Mikaelson, sir" He replies, well he's got manners calling me sir.

"Mine is Stefan Salvatore but I like Sir" I hold out my hand indicating I want to shake his. He does as he's asked and shakes my hand. His shake is thorough and strong withholding.

"I know that you're still recovering as with Elena and I apologize for my brother's behavior towards you, it's just we're both very protective of her and we want to study what's in her path before letting her walk it" I say trying to make him understand he's not to mess with Elena. Friend or more, he's still not allowed to mess with her.

He nods in agreement. I can hear Damon and Elena talking behind me quietly.

"I want to thank you for taking such good care of her, she's fragile and struggling but seriously thank you for all the care you've given her and for your company towards her" I say meaning it, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Of course, Elena I think accepts me and I want to help in any way I can if you need any" He says, I'm not sure what he means by this but I agree with it anyway, brushing it off my shoulder seeing it as neither a compliment nor insult.

I nod at him silently thanking him. We both look over at Damon and Elena who were chatting upon themselves until they noticed us staring at them, and then laughter filled the room but the one laugh that stuck out was of course my little sister's. Her laugh came from the deep depth of her stomach and heart. No one could miss Elena's laugh, it feels lonely when she's not around, you feel lonely.

"So Elena care to tell us who this is?" Damon pointed at Kol who was currently smiling at Elena. I've never seen anyone look at her with such intent and hope before. His eyes are focused on hers as they lock and are secretly telling stories to each other through their gazes. I clear my throat and bring them both back to reality.

"This is Kol Mikaelson, Damon. He is a cross country runner also running for the Revolution Athletes as well, well of course otherwise I wouldn't have been found duhh lol" Elena's goofiness is admired as she continues.

"I took a drink from the stream and because the ground was moist I dropped straight down and did this damage, but Kol found me and carried me to wherever it is we were found and basically he took great care of me otherwise I don't think I'd be here right now" Elena said giving a pretended worried face as she said the last line.

Kol really did seem to take care of her, I've never seen her so happy. I look down at Kol who Is currently having a conversation with Elena as they lean towards each other half hanging off their beds in excitement, talking to each other.

I sharply pat Kol on his shoulder as Damon and I both signal our heads towards the door deciding that we should give them time to talk.

**Damon's P.O.V**

"God I'm so happy to see her again!" Stefan blurts out as we sit outside on the seats just shy of Elena and Kol's room door.

"I know brother it's great. It's great she's still alive really" I reply in a relieved tone.

"Next time we drop what we do and we go with her, deal?" My brother says to me, understanding that letting her go by herself this time was a bad idea. We've always gone with her, since she started out. It was an activity that Stefan and I said she should do when she was having a hard time of what Miranda and Grayson did.

She had a talent so we followed and saw it through and she is now pursuing it.

"Deal, but brother I can't help but notice that Kol's surname sounds familiar" I'm still at worry. And then it clicks, I know.

"_**We have to go in there Damon" Stefan says to me as we watch the blazes in front of us. I can't believe that we are being made to make this decision. I'm the oldest so I make the final call. As hard as this decision is, I go with my gut knowing that the only girl in our life is in the burning building before us.**_

_**We both hear a shrieking scream and I glance over to my brother knowing that now would be a good time.**_

"_**I've come to help" Jeremy says to us both. Not what we needed. Our little sisters best friend wanting to be a hero, to save the day. It's not time for 'let me make her fall in love with me by saving her'.**_

"_**Jeremy don't" but before Stefan could stop the 14 year old boy, he was off and into the crumbling house that is our current and only home.**_

"_**Damon!" My younger brother shouts at me.**_

"_**Argh! Ok let's go!" I yell back, this was one of the most toughest decisions I will ever make.**_

_**We both run up the stairs shielding our faces with our left arm. Elena's bedroom is right at the top of the stair case and we can see Jeremy about to make a stupid move. There was a gaping hole that replaced with what used to be the landing. Elena's room door is open and she's cradling in the corner of her room panicking. She knows what Jeremy is about to do and she doesn't want it.**_

"_**No…no…Jeremy, don't you won't survive" Elena screams over the roaring of the fire that is radiating far too much heat for her poor body to handle.**_

_**Jeremy can't have heard her as he makes the jump and we all quite down as does the fire in our eyes. It's a massive leap and we hear Elena scream from the other side of the hole as Jeremy sorely misses and we all know that there is a possibility that Elena just lost someone she loves.**_

"_**Stefan, Damon…No" She yells at us knowing that there is a possibility that we might have to do the same thing that Jeremy did.**_

"_**Elena we have no other choice" Stefan yells back, we're sure the fire teases us as it gets louder when we talk.**_

_**Elena is sincerely afraid of fire and right now was not the best situation to put her at if we made her do something she wouldn't want to do. She can tell what we were thinking about when she answers our thoughts.**_

"_**I'll do it" She agrees with our minds. We three Salvatore siblings think alike and that's our trait, that's what makes us, us.**_

_**Elena slowly get's up and she can calm her breathing from hyperventilation. She focuses on both my brother and I as we link our arms together in the form of somewhat blanket to fall in.**_

_**Elena starts running then pulls to a halt when she gets to the edge. I desperately want to scream at her just do it' but we all know she wouldn't if I did.**_

_**She takes a running start again but this time she leaps off the edge, higher then Jeremy did giving us hope that she'll see another day again. She crashes into our arms and takes us flying down the burning wooden steps.**_

_**Stefan and I think alike again as we both nod at each other. He takes Elena into his arms and carries her out the house as I run back inside but this time bypass the stairs to kitchen jumping over any fire in my path. I scan the kitchen, the bright yellow, red and orange colors melting my eyes as I find Jeremy lying on the floor with his eyes closed.**_

_**There is a good chance he's alive but there is also a stronger chance he's dead. I pick him up struggling and putting strain on my back as I hoist him over my right shoulder and run out the kitchen. I find the fire in front of me rising to head level. I think of the impossible and do it knowing that there were no other exits around.**_

_**I turn back into the kitchen and start running, sprinting, holding on to Jeremy with all my life. I jump through the burning fire and once outside drop Jeremy and roll on the grass the I land on.**_

_**Once I'm thoroughly sure that I'm not burning anymore I sit up and run over to Jeremy and put my two fingers under his chin on his neck to see if has a pulse, he does but barely. Just as I turn around I see our house collapse in front of us. Taking all of our possessions with it to the grave.**_

_**I sit there until someone taps me on the shoulder and I look up to see who it is. Finding a blonde haired blue eyed woman in fighter uniform asking if I need a hand. She helps me up and takes me to a truck where I am sat and given the tiniest plastic puny cup of drops of water inside.**_

"_**Damon Salvatore right?" The woman shouts at me through her head shield.**_

_**I nod at her agreeing to my name.**_

"_**Rebekah Mikaelson "She says to me after the nodding of my head.**_

**Kol's P.O.V**

I watch Elena carefully, as she speaks to me. Her lips moving the sweet movement they always do. Her perfect, mouse brown, pin straight hair tied up into a high ponytail, swaying about vigorously as she explains the funny times she had when she went swimming. A hobby she used to adore when she was of 7.

Elena sat up straight in her hospital bed across the room from me, in our private dorm that both our brothers could afford for us.

"And then because it was my birthday I got pushed in by Caroline and Bonnie…" She slowed down as she said the two girls' names. She looked down at her lap and started fiddling with her thumbs.

"Elena, I know you miss them. I sure as hell would miss you too if you went away for two weeks to different countries to continue your talent and passion" I said complimenting her whilst I looked at her with concerning eyes.

She looked up, and glanced at my eyes with aw in her face.

"You think I have a talent?" She asks, it was a bit of a stupid question but maybe, just maybe it meant something when I said it to her.

"Well yeah of course Elena. You are a good runner I've seen you in the league boards, always first, no one can top your times. Or could until you did some damage" I said reminding her that her knee and shin are messed.

She started welling up again. This is the fifth time, but I guess it's been emotional for her in the past week. She flew over to London for the first time without her two older brothers for support. She met a new friend. She drastically fell into a ditch after getting lost. Now she's in hospital trying to get as repaired as she can.

"I'm sorry for crying so much" She apologizes to me with such a sad face, I don't like to see her crying, it makes me feel like I did something to produce the salty tears filled with such pain sprint down her face.

"Honestly Elena it's fine, you've got to get it out your system, cry away I'm here to comfort you" I start shifting my blankets to my right over my legs which feel numb from sitting for too long in this dreaded bed. I lower my feet to the hard cold plasticized ground which make my feet wake up after a shock.

I wobble over to Elena's bed with a weird sensation that breeds down my spine. I honestly wanted to trek to Elena's bed and comfort her. She shifts over to her left against the wall, as I get in and put my right arm around her shoulders as she moves into me, crying in my arms as I trace her jaw line below me.

"Thank you Kol, thank you so much" She manages to say taking in deep breathes as she does.

"Don't fret Elena, I'm always going to be here as long as we are" I say comforting her some more, never getting sick of taking care of the stunning girl in my embrace.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I hold his waist tightly. I never want to let go of him. He's my new friend. One of the few that completely understand any situation I've had or am put in. Kol is perfect, and I hate to think that soon I won't see him again and when I do it will be in a year if I'm lucky to get out this cast and crutches that drag me down.

I hear three familiar voices outside my room and I'm immediately filled with hope as I can hear them talking about who's going to give me what. Once I hear the door open I'm silent and Kol let's go of his grip and stops tracing the features on my face. I don't want him to stop because it soothes me.

"Hello?" I say fighting back more tears that are screaming to be let free.

I can't see the door due to a wall that covers a small three wall inside room, inside the dorm that Kol and I share.

I can hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I see three faces one on top of the other, peer from behind the wall and I scream with joy. The other best friends that understand me have flown over to save me from boredom.

"Surprise!" Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie all scream in sync.

"OH MY GOSH! HI!" I throw my arms up in the air all wanting a hug as I climb the handsome obstacle in my way.

Jeremy is first he embraces me tightly and I squeeze my eyes closed, I have much love for this boy and his love for me is sadly scarred on his face as he once tried to be my hero. As he pulls away he gives me the bright orange flowers that I adore.

"Thank you" I smile gleefully.

Bonnie then squeals and jumps over to me embracing me tighter then Jeremy who did before. She pulls away and hands me a wrapped present that I won't open until Caroline comes to hug me. Bonnie steps back into Jeremy's embrace, they've been dating for a year and a half now and their love is pure.

I glance over to Caroline who is already weeping as she lowers her bottom lip and slowly walks over to me with both sadness and joy in her eyes. As she comes over she shifts her head to my right ear and whispers silently in it.

"Who's the cuteness sharing your bed?" Typical, of course she would ask me that. Caroline has beautiful blonde blond hair with Gorgeous bright blue eyes. She is very, very popular with the boys at school and they are frantic about her. She steps back handing me the heart shaped box with what I assume has chocolates in them.

"Thank you all so much, I love you more than the world" I say with the best face full of cuteness I can pull off as they giggle at my attempt.

I look at each of them separately feeling so grateful and loved by them that I could not ask for any better, I feel like a ball of sunshine from smiling far too much that my cheeks begin to ache as I don't let it release. I start for the wrapped present knowing it's going to be something they thought through and I'll love.

I unwrap the bright orange paper carefully as I pull out a square shaped object placed in some illuminatating orange paper to match. I open the wrapping delicately and can tell that Bonnie wrapped this. Her wide golden brown eyes staring at me with her fine dark brown skin holding Jeremy's scarred flesh. His brown hair sitting on top of his head comfortably and his eyes in deep pain as he eyes Kol up and down before standing patiently with Bonnie in his arms. Caroline is staring intently on the present that I finally manage to wriggle free of its covering.

I look down at the glossy picture frame and smile at the goofy people stored behind the shiny new glass in front. Tears once again begin to well up as I remember both of these pictures being taken. In the driftwood frame covered with blue shiny things has two pictures behind the glass. One being taken when we were all 7 and had our own slumber party at my house seeing as it was big enough. He four of us all hitting each other with the soft fragile pillows that felt deeply soft in our hands. The other picture was taken in the photo booth, Bonnie and Caroline leaning heads towards each other goofily smiling as Jeremy shows his teeth as he stands behind his girlfriend of 3 months at that time. I'm peering in squeezing my eyes shut trying to get in the picture that Bonnie and Caroline are hogging.

I stare at the picture frame intently, tracing my fingers over the bumps and imperfections that I simply adore.

"Do you have one each too?" I asked finally looking up into my 3 best friend's faces.

They all nodded quietly as Kol nervously shifted towards me, he was trying to get past me so that I could get closer with my friends.

Stefan and Damon enter the room as well and halt. They say nothing but just stand there with both their hands in their jean pockets.

I could not be anymore happier right now, if anything I'm glad I fell and did damage otherwise I wouldn't be the happiest girl alive, literally right now. My people all say something in sync, something that moves me typically, something I'll never get sick of hearing it makes me feel war and special all the time.

"I love you" They all said in sync but meaning it individually.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U working progress?**

**Would really love some feedback.**

**Getting quite desperate without it.**

**It keeps me writing. But still Thank you all for reading :)**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

It's been a few hours since my friends flew over to see me.

We're all dotted around the room; Kol went back to his bed and now mine feels empty, Jeremy is talking to Kol…shame, he keeps getting interrogated and I'm shocked about how many people think we're dating. I mean I wouldn't say I haven't thought about it but he lives somewhere in America and so do i. A long distance relationship wouldn't work for me. I seem to need comfort everyday and that comes with comfort seeing me every day, waving me in the face, saying 'hi I'm finally here'

Bonnie and Caroline are talking to me…or were talking to me until they notice I'm glancing over at Kol who seems to be getting deep in conversation.

"Elenaaaaaa" My friends say, looking at me gazing at Kol. I don't know why I'm so drawn to him. He has something about him that makes me wonder immediately about what it is that he's hiding from me. Kol is a mysterious person, but he's so hot and intelligent and loving, kind even.

"Elena seriously stop staring it's creeping us out, have you become a stalker or something?" Caroline clicks in my face multiple times and as she does I'm taken by reality and I've woken up fully.

"Sorry, I was uh….sorry" I say my face ashamed and red hot, my cheeks blushing.

"Elena if you like him so much why don't you just go out with him" Bonnie always gets me hooked with her advice and answers. She's always right in her way and it's fascinating.

"Otherwise if you don't…haha honey I sure will" Caroline winks at me, laughing felt heartedly. From the depths of her stomach.

I giggle.

"He sure is handsome huh?" I say pointing out the obvious…yet again.

"Are you joking me he's more then just handsome, he's everything a girl would want, hell he's everything a girl would NEED" Caroline says a little louder then quiet.

Kol and Jeremy both looked up after Caroline yelled her last few words.

There were a few minutes silence, everyone was staring each other down. Most looking at Caroline.

"Uh…sorry Caroline?" Kol asked.

"I was just explaining something to Elena over here" Caroline said tapping my head which is now rid of pain. Just an ugly scar above my right eyebrow now…I'll have to fix it with some foundation when I get home.

Kol nodded at Caroline as she gave him a wink, it brought me jealousy. I don't know why but it did. I'm not feeling anything for Kol at this moment…at least I don't think I am. He locked eyes with me and held my stare. He's using all his power to woo me over and It's working.

Bonnie cleared her throat looking straight at Caroline.

"I'm getting kinda hungry what about you guys?" Bonnie asks Jeremy and Caroline, I know what she's doing and I just hope to god that they don't play along.

"Hmm yeeeah plane food doesn't really help my complexion or prevents the bags under my eyes" Caroline says, making up a lame excuse that doesn't even make sense as she waves her hands at her face and then winks at me as she starts to back away, indicating 'You have a nice time with Kol'.

Jeremy agrees and goes along with Caroline and then Bonnie following giving me a slight smile that reaches the corner s of her cheeks. She's doing something right but I can't help but feel a little shifty about their plan.

Once they've exited there is complete silence as Kol waves them off saying bye in a soft tone.

I feel awkward around Kol, knowing what Caroline said to me and the excuses that my friends made just so he could have some time alone with me.

"So…." The most awkward line anyone ever in the world can come up with is what I just spoke. Making me cringe at the sound of my own words.

"Home tomorrow huh?" He replies making conversation.

"Yeah, I can't wait…not that I don't want to see you it's just I miss it. Sunny Virginia" I say pronouncing my home like it's a holiday. I can see Kol make a serious face and then look up at me.

"What? Did I say something?" I say wondering why he made such a serious look, thinking he I can't wait…not that I don't want to see you it's just I miss it. Sunny Virginia" I say pronouncing my home like it's a holiday. I can see Kol make a serious face and then look up at me.

"What? Did I say something?" I say wondering why he made such a serious look, thinking he was angry at me for saying something I shouldn't have.

"You did yeah, but no worries…none at allll" Kol said with the brightest smile I've seen in my life. His eyes widen as he leans his head back putting his arms around it, linking his fingers together and looking like he's living the life.

My brothers enter, I didn't hear the door but I know it's them, I can feel it.

"So little sister, are you ready?" Damon says, hands in his leather jacket pockets.

"Where to?" I ask, wondering why they're asking me this. Maybe they mean to go home.

"Uhh Sightseeing maybe. Whilst we're here we might as well make the most of it" Stefan said in place of Damon, our oldest brother. Stefan and Damon are like twins in a way yet there is a 10 month age gap between them.

I look down at my left leg and then back up at my brothers covering Kol up with their ridiculously built up bodies. They train together, I don't know what it's for, they never tell me that type of information but sometimes they're out. For two hours, ten and even a whole day on the occasion.

"But I'm injured and I can't walk" I say trying not to make it sound like an excuse to get out and spend time with my brothers who I've been missing for 2 weeks.

"Rubbish Elena c'mon we can get something for you" Damon said.

I nod in agreement knowing that they'll do anything for me to be able to walk around again. It's crazy how much I love them.

Damon walks out the room going to get a doctor or a nurse to sort me out. Stefan walks towards me, his hands set behind his back.

"So little sister, how's Kol?" He whispers to me as he turns around and looks in his direction as do I.

"Um he's great?" I say in a confused tone not knowing what my older brother wants me to say to him.

"Good Good" Stefan says in a mysterious tone. What does he want to know?

"You do know you won't be seeing him again until next year right?" Stefan speaks again in a hushed tone.

"Yes I know" I say really desperate to know what my brother wants.

"Good, and you're not having another admirer are you?" Stefan asks, I now understand.

"Stefan, I understand that you and Damon are watching out but I know who's right and who is wrong, so please…give it a rest" I explain getting a little mad on what this has to do with my safety. Kol is just like any other boy…ok maybe not but still, I'd know.

Stefan held his hands up as if I'd told him to freeze and show his hands. I giggled, lighting up as wonder why my brothers are such goofballs at times.

The room was quiet and I could hear Kol's light snoring that is being produced from his mouth. Someone slams the door wide open and shouts waking Kol immediately from his light sleep "Hoorah my friends we have found a solution to your problem" Damon points a finger at me as a nurse follows in holding a black boot that seems like it is going to replace my cast.

After being carried by Stefan with Damon leading us to a room with tools that I think might be able to take this heavy piece of junk hanging from above my knee and below, the boot id fit safely on and I am yet again being carried by Stefan to a completely different room that has barriers and poles, stuff that can help you repair from broken bones.

I am set on a piece of strip that has metal poles horizontally sitting in a long stretch in front of me….they want me to walk it.

Damon stands on the left side of the stretch "Off you go little sister" He say holding out his hands in the direction he wants me to stumble in.

"Uhhh" I say struggling to even get up. Stefan stands behind me and put his arms underneath mine, lifting me up out of my seat.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Stefan holds her by the waist as she struggles to walk, but I want her to be better for when we get out of this mangy place that completed so many memories and questions of mine.

"**So Mr. Salvatore, you will be…" The doctor stopped talking as to when I presume she spoke to my brother who was behind the curtain.**

"**Stefan?" She said, I recognized the voice. Why is she here?**

"**Hello Rebekah my brother said in a displeased tone.**

"**What are you doing here?" The blonde dumbly asked.**

"**Well I'm injured so if you could just sort it out and let me go, that would be much obliged" I could tell my brother was giving her a weak smile.**

"**Oh yeah, sorry" I could hear her flicking papers on the clipboard that the doctors all hold with them by their sides as if they're glued.**

"**So how have you been since last year?" Rebekah said in her accented tone.**

"**Oh I've been just fine without you" Stefan is mad and I know exactly why.**

"**Oh, well I can never forget you and…uh" Stefan scoffed at her words knowing that it would be my name filling the gap.**

"**We're not really going to talk about the past are we? I thought you said you didn't like it?" Stefan mimicked Rebekah in front of him, probably standing there mindlessly.**

"**What happened to happy chap Stefan, now he's all ignorant and rude"**

"**Well um let me see, you happened and then you and my brother happened and then you stabbed my brother in the back…literally and then you tried to sleep with me and well…let's not talk about the past" Stefan reminded the doctor as I could see her shadow from behind the curtain.**

**I was isolated in a little corner of my own, being able to hear everyone else's conversation and most enjoying the one where my little brother is practically owning the beautiful yet heartless young woman who is currently trying to get back in the Salvatore business.**

"**Well you know, I never really loved your brother, I always had a thing for you" She said trying to win my brother over but I sat with my mouth wide open. Bull she didn't love me, she married me for god's sake. What was this woman saying?!**

"**Oh we all know that's a lie don't we Rebekah, now much hate aside…can, you please tell me what's wrong with me?" I could hear a slight pitch of anger in my brothers tone as he began to get impatient with the doctor that was preventing him from knowing what was wrong with him.**

"**Well as you know Mr. Salvatore you have been in a car accident and came out unconscious but you were still breathing, now you have been in hospital for 20 minutes trying to recover without any answers. You have three fractures of which are all in your hip, preventing you from being able to walk. You are going to be released within another week along with…" The doctor gasped from which I presumed, reading my name on the documentation in front of her.**

"**Damon?" Rebekah said in a whispered and hushed voice. I could tell she had turned on her heels towards the direction of the curtain and looked straight at it.**

**She started walking towards me slowly and then I could see her fingers touch the curtain and grasp it, tensing as she does. She then keeps padding towards me and pulls the curtain with such rage that she nearly rips it off.**

**Once she sees me she puts her hand over her gaping mouth in shock. Probably from the massive amount of blood on my head that still hasn't been treated or cleaned up yet.**

"**Hello Rebekah now if you please could skip the crap about how you didn't love me and how you didn't mean to tell my brother also that you didn't know I was here and just tell me what's wrong with me?" I say as I turn to my brother who also looked shock seeing as we were taken away in different ambulances. Stefan had a smirk on his face though, knowing that we both didn't like this woman very much and we both shared a hate for her.**

My little sister falls over and over again trying to get up and walk but it just wasn't happening. There was padding at the door and we heard footsteps. I looked over at the door and saw it was Kol. Great now I have little boy as well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask rudely, clearly indicating that I didn't want him here.

"I was told Elena would be here" He says setting a suitcase down beside him.

"Hello Kol, you're up and dressed?" Elena says confused.

"Yeah I am actually catching the flight home tonight" Kol said knowing that it would hurt my sister who was helplessly sitting on Stefan's lap.

"Oh…" She say looking down and beginning to fiddle with her thumbs, as she does when she's nervous or upset…in this case upset.

"Don't worry Elena, I'll see you sooner than you think" He starts to walk over reassuring Elena as she looks up tears welling in her eyes again. I wonder what he meant by sooner, it would be more like a year, I let it go, standing in place watching as he settles in front of my sister.

Elena stands up without Stefan's help but still wobbling. Kol catches her and settles her.

"Goodbye Elena, it was a pleasure meeting you" Kol says holding out his hand for my sister to shake as I wince at the sight of it. What a sap.

"Goodbye Kol" Elena replies handing over her hand, tears run down her face.

Kol pulls away and turns around beginning to walk my sister begins to get shifty. And then before Stefan and I know it she's walk running over to Kol in hysterics.

"Wait Kol" As she follows him out of the room.

"Unbelievable, she'll walk for him but not for us" I say laughing at my brother as he holds up his hand like 'What is going on?' He then folds them in disapproval as we wait for our darling sister to return or call us for help. We give her the pleasure of the moment.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I turn around and watch her waddle her way towards me stunned. I rush towards her just in case she might fall or something.

"Yes Elena" I say looking down at her.

"Don't go" She say looking up at me, I never realized how tall I was compared to her. I catch her as she stumbles in her last steps towards me.

"Elena I have to, I have family too, they just can't be bothered to get their bums out here to see me" I say smiling at my joke.

"But Kol I don't want you to leave please stay, you've given be a really good week to remember and I want it to keep proceeding, all I want is fo…" I interrupt her by laying my lips on hers, making her quiet and for her to stop crying. She deepens the kiss by pushing back as if she wants me so much she'd do anything.

I embrace her afterwards and can hear her heavy breathing out her mouth because she's blocked her nose from crying at the sight of me leave. I whisper into her ear "I promise I'll see you soon darling, stop worrying" I don't want to give too much information away when she sees me again.

I can feel her nod as she let's go and then protests against me taking her back in the room that was getting her a steady recovery. She sits down on the floor her black leggings under her hospital robe, she crosses her legs over and waves at me as I grab my suitcase and roll it off away with me. I wave back giving her a smile.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I sit down in my seat handing my crutches over to Damon in an angry way, laughing as I do.

"Thanks little sis, I'll just put them away for you shall I?" Damon says winking at me in a playful way.

I giggle back as he puts the up into the compartment above our heads. Stefan is sat next to window on my left, he'll be getting a full view of London when we lift off the ground. I'm sitting on Stefan's right in the middle seat where Damon will be taking my right, probably snoring the whole journey. It's going to be a long one but we'll suffice. We always do, we're pure Salvatores.

A scrunched up piece of paper is thrown at the back of my head as I get up and turn around looking at the blonde who through it at me.

"Heeeeeey" I say teasingly, as she giggles back at me. I look over at Jeremy and Bonnie who are currently committed in other activities but I grab the scrunched up ball and throw it at them as Bonnie touches her head to where it was aimed at and Jeremy laughs along with his girlfriend.

Damon throws a book at me one he knows I love, one he knows represents us. I've read it over and over again reading it from back to front at times, understanding it fully. It represents the quality we have, something we've been putting off for a while.

I traced my fingers over the writing on the side engraved on the binding, following the P then the letters comfortably sitting next to it.

I open the old dusty book and begin on the page one. The page I always take my time into reading, always. The page that contained so much information.

'_The pure blood that runs in this line is guaranteed to be special. It contains a magic in which happens every 500 years, this book will contain every bit of information you shall need to understand this. If you are the owner of this book then you will understand why you are holding it in your hands. You will understand why you are a part of it. Why you are a part of The Petrova line'_

I read out in my head for the millionth time. The quality that we Salvatores have is The Petrova line and it contains a supernatural history, one we won't be able to escape. My brothers have already pursued their quality by killing someone. Damon's was the car crash he had been in a year ago, Stefan's was shooting a girl accidently, although he didn't mean to my brothers had history with her and from what I hear it was a troubled one.

I haven't committed to my quality yet, mainly because I haven't been in this situation before, but also because I'm waiting for the right moment. The moment where I will eventually have to be. I hold my brother's hands which are laying to each side of me and I squeeze them not being able to wait any longer to get home and be able to watch my brother's life unfold before them.

I look at each of them as they squeeze my hand's back and give me a smile one of which knows that all three of us will be happy again. One of which I know I'll be happy again.

**A/N Hope you guys understand my little twist that I input in there at the last bit towards the end.**

**I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next ;) **

**P x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U again apologies for anything confusing, I'll try to clear it up promise but just bare with if it's not rolling the way you guys want it to**

**I've introduced one character that I've made up and another character enters the scene's ;)**

**There is a time jump to a 1 month by the way.**

**Enjoy.**

**P x**

**-1 MONTH LATER-**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"ELENA! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Damon shouts up at me, raising his voice each time he says it over and over again.

"I WILL NOT!" I reply in yelling mode, making me dizzy as I do, too much activity for my head as I steadily get out of my double bed which is always much more comfortable in the morning.

Damon is silent after our little yelling match and I know that he's smiling, as am I.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE?" Stefan butts in which Damon and I both knew was going to happen as he to get's up from his bed somewhere in the massive house that my brother's managed to afford just of late.

We're all laughing to ourselves. This is my family, and I'm glad I have it for what's left.

I hop towards the shower and undress sliding my night clothes off, glaring at the glass pane that is distorted with a dark orange, which I love.

I'm staring at the hot steam that radiates off of the hallucinating rain pouring from the shower head with tired eyes. Once I feel the steam slither against my skin I shiver and jump into action trying to get myself together for the long day that will be full of boring people and education. I struggle to get into the shower trying not to damage anymore of my left leg that still needs support.

I'm glad to be back in Virginia where it's warm and sunny. I'm looking forward to the first day back at school for summer.

"Today it's going to be a hot day where the sun will be shining like the sun out of the teletubbies and with no rain Elena Salvatore will be happy" I smile to myself as I mumble the weather news proudly in a hard trying deep manly voice. I know that my brothers can't have heard me with the powers that come with their beautiful qualities which I find fascinating in every which way possible.

Once I'd finished my little singing fiesta in the shower I jumped out with pure skill but still managing to topple over to the ground, gleefully not hitting my leg. I wrap the towel around my steamy soaked body and continued to hop out the bathroom and towards my wardrobe where I would find today's outfit.

I giggled to myself as I look through the memory wardrobe seeing all the old dresses and costumes I'd wear to parties with my friends or on special occasion. I heard a light knock on the door and then a rudely walking in of my rather large bedroom. It was Damon, of course.

"Excuse me how rude?!" I say knowing exactly he knew what I meant.

"Sorry for seeing if you have anything extra that I don't know about" Damon said cockily as he does. I'm not embarrassed by the way they talk about things now, I enjoy it if anything.

"Did you come in here for a reason or did you want to stand and gawp at you hot little sister" I say turning my head towards him and giving him a shake of my shoulders.

"Ew Elena, gross…haha Stefan's laughing" He says noting what my other brother is doing downstairs as he listens in to the conversation that is within reach of his ear.

"Anyway, do you want a lift to school today?" Damon called out from the other side of my room which was appropriate considering the size of it.

"Well duh I'm not exactly going to walk to school…" I say sarcastically knowing that my brother's question was a stupid one.

"Alright Miss. Sassy pants" Damon said waving his hands about. He then stood there as I rummaging through my wardrobe picking out a cute light orange summer dress and a belt that goes with.

"Um Elena can I ask you a question?...Shut up Stefan…" Damon added, obviously battling with his brother to get a word in to what he wanted to say to me. Not shortly after Damon's protest we were quickly joined by Stefan, who had sprinted up the stairs with his speed.

"Damon not now, it's only been a month" Stefan said through gritted teeth. I hopped through to the bathroom again to get changed, only shutting the door over slightly. We're all quite close so it doesn't really matter what one sees.

"But we have to know, we were talking about it last night" Pleaded Damon indicating that they had obviously been mumbling to each other whilst in completely separate rooms with the thickest walls I'd ever seen, yet being what they are, they have powers to hear.

Stefan grunted in return to Damon's plea to ask me a desperate question which I waited patiently for.

"Ok….Elena, have you thought about…Kol Mikaelson just of late?" I drop my hair straightners at the sound of his name which rolls out of Damon's mouth.

"Shit!" I yell dropping the heavy heated babyliss blocks onto my left foot which was now in excruciating pain.

"Elena?! Are you alright, can we come in?" Asks Stefan in a panicked tone standing just outside the door with the other brother.

"Uh yeah I'm fine, come in" I lie with tears streaming down my clear face, fresh without make up from the abnormal pain that is forming.

Stefan rushes over and crouches down beside me, lifting the straightners above my head and back onto the bathroom counter. I'm scolding myself inside for dropping them but I'm also saying sorry as well. I stroke my foot gently trying not to rely on too much pressure as I try to calm the pain down.

Stefan clears the tears from my cheeks as I look down in embarrassment not wanting to ask the question that my brothers asked me. Yes I have thought about him, once too many times. He was a big change in my life who now left a gap and now I hang onto every word he said to me. I frequently hold two fingers up to my lips and braise them softly from when he left a sweltering kiss to say goodbye but not until after saying 'I'll see you again very soon Elena' which left me stumbling and confused but ignorant to look too much in to it.

"No not once" I say forming another lie in my brother's eyes. Deceiving them is the worst thing I've done but then again they've done much worse towards me.

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Have the greatest day ever little sister!" I shout after her knowing that she won't have the greatest day but she'll have her friends, she'll have attention and Stefan and I too look forward to getting home to. I don't want to let my little sister Elena go into her last summer term because next year she finishes High School and then it will be college and then Stefan and I will have to take after her because she has a broken mind belonging to a fragile body.

I drive off the curb and look up at the massive SUV driver who shares a glance with me. I don't realize who it is until I'm halfway to work and I screech to huge halt noticing that the eyes of the driver were a startling blue, some of which I've seen before. The driver must have been a woman with a hot pink scarf around her neck but I could still see strands of blonde set freely escaping the tie. Her jaw line was set high and her lips were plump and a natural pink. She is the woman I loathe. Why is she here?

I wake up from my trance of remembering and can hear a huge load of horns beeping at me because the lights in front of me are green. I look up and they slowly turn amber and then red. I can hear a load 'oh c'mon!' behind me after the honking and I chuckle to myself, biting my nails as I do. I glance towards my phone and have an idea. Dare I do it? Dare I will.

I pick up the phone and dial a number only used frequently.

"Hello this is Damon Salvatore, I want be coming into work today I have to look after my younger sister who is under the age of 16 and can't be left alone. So please I won't be in but shall continue as usual tomorrow" I lie, in fact Elena is 17 now and can very much look after herself but she's a good prop. She is also about to get stuck in the middle.

I go through the red lights not caring what anybody else will think and speed in towards the traffic that is on coming, I pass the drivers who were honking at me earlier and their mouths are gawping at the insane thing that I just did.

Once I'm back home at the Salvatore 'Mansion' I like to call it, I can hear Stefan writing in his book.

"What are you doing home brother?" I can hear him mumble as he continues to write a few floors up.

"I'm on a mission. I think I found an old friend and I think that Elena is about to find one too" I chuckle replying to my brother as I continue to the library that we have. My brother and I have extremely good skills now so we used them to make extra floors onto this house that we bought off of a dying land owner who was very generous to let us have the last of his land and the bungalow he had built. Stefan and I built a 3 story house within a week and had furniture in it and everything.

My brother and I only found out we could do almost anything a few years back, when we found a book with Miranda's maiden name on it.

**I rush downstairs to go get some breakfast when in the corner of my eye I can see that a large old book has fallen off the shelf on the wall. I turn towards it noticing that it was open. I start walking and I can see that this book had been home made. Picking it up, I close it to see the front cover not bothering to look at the page that it was open in.**

**It was a heavy, old and dusty brown book with words on the bindings that read 'Petrova' I've heard of this name before and after a while I realize that it's my mom's maiden name. I flick open to the first page ignoring that Stefan had just jumped down the stairs and was padding towards me.**

"**What have you found brother?" He asks as he peers over my shoulder.**

**A book with mother's maiden name on the side, I found it lying on the floor here" I reply not even glancing up from the book as I am deep into reading. I find a piece of writing that I am intrigued by and read it aloud to my brother.**

"**The pure blood that runs in this line is guaranteed to be special. It contains a magic in which happens every 500 years, this book will contain every bit of information you shall need to understand this, If you are the owner of this book then you will understand why you are part of it. Why you are part The Petrova line…what is this book talking about?" I ask my brother as he steps to my side and holds the book as I do.**

"**Let us take the day off brother" Stefan pats me on the back knowing that once we both find something we immediately want to investigate. He turns and grabs our bags for school and takes them back up the stairs to our room, next to our darling sister's who is currently not feeling well.**

**After 5 hours of continuous reading and spending long periods of time on just a few pages, we come across a middle page with a title; Doppelganger. After seeing the Petrova Doppelganger picture Stefan and I are taken aback with shock that it looks slightly like Elena. I throw the back the book to the front page and read what I had read to my younger brother.**

**Stefan and I share a glance and realize that the Doppelganger is basically that of a twin that is born every 500 years. We see a picture of one called Tatia and the next drawn is Katerina who appears to have been born in 1474. I do the math and Stefan creeps into Elena's room and carries her into ours. We get her to stand up as we hold up a picture of hand drawn Katerina up to her face and we can see the similarities, it's shocking.**

"**No way" Stefan says gasping under his breath.**

"**Yes way" I reply mumbling.**

"**What do you two ignorant and annoying people want?" Elena coughs out, she looks pale and tired.**

"**Thos are big words little sister" I joke smiling at my 14 year old sister teasing her.**

"**You can go back to bed now, thank you" I say letting her free. She holds her hands up as Stefan bends down to pick her up and put her back into her bed. Once he comes back we sum up a conclusion together of what this whole Petrova jazz is.**

"**So basically we were born into a line of supernatural blood that includes Doppelgangers and…." I say silently turning the page with a title that Stefan reads.**

"**Vampires"**

I sit down on one of the many sofa's we have in the room and open a white leather book with the words;

_Damon and Rebekah_

_Forever_

I chuckle to myself at the word forever thinking 'that lasted long'. I flick through the book filled with photos of the blonde and myself in, we never made a good couple. The only things we had in common was determination and wanting to be loved. I'm over it now. She did something I never could forgive her for, finding this out a month ago. She never loved me she used me to get to Stefan who she slept with unknowingly that she had been my wife for 5 months.

My brother and I were close but for some reason I could never bring myself to telling him. It's as if I knew it wasn't going to last. Anyway at the time Stefan and I were getting used to our qualities and the fact that we both didn't crave for her blood was strange, after finding out that she was one of us we were both sharing a similar secret.

Once I find the correct page I lift the protective white paper that covers it and I find myself staring at the blonde in the picture with a hot pink scarf in it. She laughing and she has her hand on my knee and I'm laughing with her, staring at her. She was wonderful when we were married, so alive. I study the face that I had seen earlier and relate it to the face I now see in the picture.

"What are you looking at?" A voice says behind me, unable to make me jump as I heard him come down the stairs.

"When I was with Rebekah, Stefan" I say getting up and putting the book back onto the shelf and turning around to face my brother who now has a very confused look on his face as to why I'm even bothering. He's holding a glass of Bourbon in his hand and his index finger pointing at me.

"Rebekah is back in Mystic Falls and I think she brought Elena's little friend Kol with her" I say walking towards the front door to go and check out where she used to live to see if she moved back in after going back to London for 3 years.

When I open the door I find a young lad that looks familiar. I've seen him hang around with Elena a bit.

"Hi sir. Is Elena here?" The bright blue eyed boy asks me, throwing a hand to his brown short hair that sits on his head.

I shake my head and then I'm full of curiosity.

"No why?" I say.

"It's just…I saw her…she ran out of school" He says to me, I'm full of worry now.

"What! Do you know where she went?" I ask wanting an immediate answer as to where my little sister has gone.

"I don't know but she left with her hand over her mouth and she was crying" My heart and outh drops as I hear his reply.

"What's your name?" I ask, Stefan running behind me to join us.

"Jack I'm…I'm Elena's friend, we talk…sometimes" He says to me stuttering out an answer. He likes her you can tell.

"Ok come with me" I say walking towards my car but as I do Stefan grabs my shoulder back and I turn to face hi.

"What's wrong with Elena?" He ask, his tone full of worry like mine. We are both very protective of our sister and we can never let anything or anyone hurt her.

"She ran out of school crying and I think I know why" I blurt out my hands shaking with anger that something has hurt her.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I can tell she's been hurt and not in a physical way. Someone has spoken to her and I hate the outcome. For years now I've been admiring Elena. She can do anything and everything. Elena is one of a kind and I've never let that go. As stunning as she is, she can break down and have her moments and I'll be there for her. This has happened to her before but she's never run out of school with blood down her neck, at least that's what I think it was. I didn't want to tell Damon that because he would have freaked out.

I told him the basics. That's all I wanted him to know. I get into the passenger seat of the Light Blue 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible. Damon argues with his brother Stefan and I sit, panicking and hoping their argument can stop soon so that we can find Elena as soon as.

"I'm coming with" Stefan declares banging his hand down on the door of Damon's car, strangely leaving a dent. Once he does he looks up at me along with his brother, I'm gawping from the strength that this guy has.

"Get in your car" Demandingly says Damon not lifting an eye off me. I turn to see Stefan jump into his Cherry Red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. I'm not gonna lie, they both have very, very nice cars.

Damon starts the Camaro up and starts to drive towards school.

"How did you even get to our house?" Damon asks turning towards me and driving in shock. It was beginning to get dark.

"I ran" I say still in shock myself. I had enough adrenaline to get to their mansion that Elena had brought me to one time before she went to Revolution Athletes this year where she broke her knee and fractured her shin in her run. The one I should have been going to but Matt the jealous ex boyfriend decided to rub my name off the sheet and ink his into.

"Really? You ran all that way?" Damon asks in disbelief, to be fair it was a good half mile to their house from school but I did it for Elena knowing that she was unsafe and she needed protecting…always.

"Uh…Yeah" I say not wanting to give up the whole reason I ran their in the first place. I don't want them to know I like her, not yet.

"So what do you and Elena have?" He asks nicely and not interrogating me like he did to Matt.

"We're friends…just friends" I reply through gritted teeth, hoping, just hoping he doesn't jump to anything.

"Huh!" Damon is trying to keep himself under control. It's pitch black now and I notice a flashing of head lights behind us.

"I think Stefan is trying to communicate with you" I say pointing into the rear view mirror.

"I know…uh well I don't but yeah…I know" He says stuttering.

We pull over to the side of what looks like the forest. I brush my hand through my brown hair again desperate to know where Elena is.

I get out the car and I can see Damon and Stefan a few meters ahead of me. How did they even get ahead of me so fast? I jog up to them, my hands beginning to sweat about what we might find in the forest in front of us.

Stefan and Damon are mumbling to themselves leaning their heads into each other as they do. I can hear them.

"I can hear her" Stefan says. Hear who?

"There's another voice, male, young…I think it's Kol" Damon replies. I don't hear anyone. They are walking fast and I'm struggling to keep up.

"I don't hear Elena though" Stefan says. I don't know what they're hearing and what they aren't but if they don't hear Elena that that's bad…right?

"I can, she's breathing but hardly, she sounds unco…" Damon and Stefan hurry up some more.

"Wait up!" I shout to them but they don't seem to listen. We're deep in the forest now, surrounded by trees. The wind is creepily not visiting tonight. It's just warm air, it's summer. Right now I'd be with Matt and Tyler along with Jeremy at a party but Matt is probably hitting on Caroline and Jeremy is with Bonnie, Jeremy has been all the time now. Tyler has probably got a couple of girls in his room getting pissed with him.

I'm looking on the ground trying to jog but I'm struggling. My footing is completely messed up as I continue to walk. I'm put at a sudden halt when I trip over something. I look back to what it is and it's Damon and Stefan's legs put together. My head hits something and I start to feel drowsy, my eyes start to close and I can feel elevation. I'm being carried. I don't know where.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Damon took care of Jack. He could hear us talking all the way here, to the forest where Elena is lying at my feet. She is been knocked out, she's got blood all the way down her neck, chest and down her arms to her wrist where it's lying at her side. Blood lost, not good at all. I bend down to look at her state and I pat her down to her knees where I know she has an injury but the black recovery boot has been taken off so she can't walk. I don't find any broken bones so I go through the procedure of checking her some more.

D, danger. I look around to check the area is safe for me, except the fact that I can hear a vampire ahead of me and a boy. R, response. I put both my hands crossed onto Elena's shoulders and shake her whilst asking her if she's okay…No answer. I put my index finger into the grasp of her hand and ask her to squeeze it. To my surprise she manages to squeeze it. I ask her to do the same just in case it was just a twitch. Another successful squeeze.

I debate with myself to carry on, I do. A, airways. I put my index and middle finger onto her chin and do the same to her forehead. I open her mouth and check that there is nothing blocking her throat. Thankfully there's nothing but I continue. B, breathing. I know that Elena is breathing but I open her mouth and hover my cheek above it looking down at her chest to see if it rises and falls. I can feel heat on my cheek and I can see her chest rise and fall, but only slowly which means that she is falling to an unconscious state. She's breathing so no need to do C…CPR…thankfully.

I know Elena's state and pick her up as I hear Damon come up behind me.

"Can you carry Elena to whichever car you put Jack in please?" I ask, he nods and carefully takes her from me and speeds off.

I turn towards the direction of the voices. I start walking and I can see two figures in front of me, waiting.

"Hello Stefan" A female voice says. It's familiar with its accented tone. I continue to walk closer and I can see Kol shifting nervously. He didn't do this.

"Rebekah…Kol"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U**

**I did leave you guys a little confused last time I think. **

**As promised I said I would clear it up.**

**Stefan, Damon, Rebekah and Kol are all vampires. Elena isn't..well I think you should read.**

**The twist is that they have to kill a human being to become a vampire.**

**Enjoy this update and if it's still confusing pm me with your questions.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I can hear my breathing. I can hear my heart beating. I can hear the blood pumping around my body.

I can hear someone else breathing. It's heavy and male. I can smell their scent and recognize it, it's familiar. Very familiar.

I turn my head and I can't see anyone. I get up and I can feel bruising on my neck. It hurts like hell and something else reeks. Like a wet dog stench. I can hear the breathing person groan and I turn my head towards the sound. It's coming from underneath me. I look below the seats and I'm shocked by what I find.

How did he get here? How did he get into my brother's Camaro? Why is he even here…at all?

"Jack?" I ask, wondering if he can reply. His eyes are still closed but he still manages to reply in a mumble.

"Elena…" He says slowly.

"Are you ok Jack?" I ask concerned for his health and safety more than asking questions and if he might know where we are.

"I'm fine, what about you Elena?" He asks clearly also concerned for me. That's all people have ever been for me…concerned…and I'm beginning to loathe it.

"Uhh…my neck hurts like hell but my leg…." I say cutting myself off after reaching down to my knee to shake the end of the boot that helps me out but the boot isn't there.

"Where did it go?" I ask, knowing only one person can answer and I'm pretty sure they won't know either.

I look down at Jack again and his eyes are barely open but I can see the brightest blue in them yet, they have a tint of yellow as well, which is strange.

"Jack what's wrong with your eyes?" I ask and he squints, he must have known what I was talking about.

"Jack?" I persist, demanding on knowing.

"Nothing Elena, drop it" Says Jack rudely…he's not normally like that to me. He's always sweet and caring.

"Ok, can you tell me what you and I are both doing in Damon's car?" I ask trying to get some sort of answers to fill my head.

Jack slipped out from under the seats and sits next to me. Preparing for what I assume is going to be a long speech.

"Elena you ran out of school with blood on your neck. You were crying. I got a little worried and after noticing that you weren't back within 10 minutes I decided to run out and back to your house to see if you had gone home. Instead I found your brothers who also didn't know where you were. Damon asked me to come with him to find you so I did and then we came here…to the forest where they thought they might find you. They started talking about hearing a him and her. Of course I had no idea what they were talking about…" My eyes widen, he overheard my brothers over hearing someone else who were far away from sight…he witnessed them using their hearing.

"And then I was tripped up by them and I hit my head and got knocked out, and then…someone was carrying me…" Jack sounded unsure with his explanation but I understood it.

I'd been unconscious but I heard two voices they were both British and only one was familiar, too familiar. Before that I did walk out but after seeing a blonde that I have seen around my brothers before. The blonde had….bit me. After realizing this my throat felt like it had been thrown into the flames and sewn back into place. It felt red hot and I had a lust for something that was nearby.

"Thank you Jack" I say realizing that the reason I'm here is because he told Damon. Jack saved me from bleeding out. I turned my head inwards to his neck as he embrace me back and my mouth began to open. I felt like a magnet getting nearer and nearer to his neck. I couldn't stop myself it was a force and an action that could not be with held.

Before I could even make myself think of anything else I pierced new teeth into Jack's neck and I hit a vein that I could feel was full of some sort of liquid that I craved for. Blood.

"What the hell Elena?!" Jack yelled, I was hurting him as I hit a vein and began drawing blood from it, as it hit the back of my throat I felt a desire for more.

"Elena!" Jack screamed again. I finally knew what I was doing and I couldn't stop I needed help and I needed it now.

Just when tears fell from my eyes I felt a tug at waist as I was forced out of the corner and my hands were held by my sides. I started crying in desperate need of hunger to stop the burn but also in desperate need of help to stop draining my friend of blood.

I looked up and I saw Jack look at me shocked and horrified.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mea…" I started crying more and I was stunned at myself for even doing that to him.

"Elena, look at me" Said another voice. It was Damon's, he was restraining me. I turned around has Damon kept a hold of me.

"Damon" I began to cry even more. Why was I even crying?

"Elena you have been bitten ok, I don't know how that has had an effect on you but it has. Do you remember Kol?" Damon asks me the sharp question that bites me. The other familiar British voice…it was Kol's…he's back…

"Yes I remember Kol" I replied sobbing now.

"Well he has an older sister that Stefan and I know. She did this to you…she bit you and for some reason you're a vampire now, do you understand?" Damon said shaking me. I nod understanding and knowing exactly what he meant. He looked up behind me.

"Jack, what do you understand so far?" He asks, his face is all serious and it's scaring the hell out of me.

"I…I understand that El…Elena is a vampire now? That the two other people in there are as well and that Elena ju…just bit me" I could hear him say, he sounded distraught.

"Ok good, Jack. Now I'm not supposed to give you the option but would you like me to erase that for you to forget what Elena is and to forget what just happened?" Damon asked. I turn around in his grasp to face Jack who locks his bright blue eyes on to me and shakily runs his hand through his mouse brown hair that waves and spikes off to the right.

He sits staring into my brown eyes which I can feel are full of concern for him. He doesn't need to know this. He doesn't need any more trouble. His cheeks are flaring red now and I can see he's troubled.

"No, I want to…I want to help Elena" He says out of the silence that fell on us a minute ago. I'm shocked….he wants to what?! Help me?! I've been horrible to him in the past after losing everything I had but my brothers.

"Yeah I want to help Elena" Jack repeats, making himself sound as sure as he can get.

"Are…are you sure Jack….cause I can make it all go away?" Damon's also confused by his answer.

"I'm sure. I want to help her with anything that she needs" Jacks says getting out of the car that I was pulled out of. Is he crazy? My brothers went loop crazy after becoming vampires they had to stay away from the house for a week because they wouldn't dare hurt me.

Suddenly as Jack steps out puts his hands in his front jean pockets with confidence I can see a whole new side of him. A side I've never seen before. His hair sticks up in a handsome way and his focused bright blue eyes focus on me. His cheeks are bright red and as his mouth slightly opens I can see his perfectly white straight teeth. His lips are yet perfect and suit him well.

I've found a new feeling for Jack and it's not just friendship it's something more. Like a lust and a want. He's good looking and handsome standing the way he does in front of me and suddenly I don't want to hurt him anymore. I just want him.

I tap Damon's hands restraining at my shoulders. "It's ok, pull me back if I do hurt him though" I say to Damon reassuring him.

Jack continues to stand up tall and straight, his face his set and confident with his chin up. He's giving me a smoldering look that makes me want to fall to my feet. I slowly set myself towards him and i get closer.

Once I'm just under his chin, I can smell the sweet pure blood that I had tasted earlier. I hold my hand up to his chest as I close my eyes just thinking about him. I hold my hand on his built pecks and take my left and hold it to his chin and then slide it up towards his hair, grazing his red cheeks with my fingertips on the way. I brush my hand through his hair and I put my right hand up to the back of his neck.

I stand on my tip toes and I rest my head on his shoulder near his neck. Setting myself up to see if I can resist him. I begin to hear the blood pumping through his body. It's racing along with his beating heart, it sounds pitch perfect and healthy. He's a jock and he's fit. Y nose touches the curves of his neck as he takes his right hand rests it at the bottom base of my back. I hold onto his neck with both hands embracing him. He takes his left and grasps me in his strong hold.

A tear falls from my eyes and I know that I have someone to hold on to finally, someone who has held their hand out to me and picked me up.

"Thank you" I whisper into his neck which I no longer want to sink my teeth into and seek for his warm blood. He let's go of me and looks down on me, making my heart jump. His eyes are set on me and I've found feelings for him. He nods as if to say 'No problem' because saying it would be too casual for this moment.

**Kol's P.O.V**

Stefan stands in front of us. His arms are flexed and are tight. His fists curled up into tight balls that look angry. He's breathing heavily which means he is furious. My sister hurt his little sister and I agree that it was wrong but he can't kill mine for it.

Rebekah stands next to me poised and perfect as always but deadly as usual. She wants something. I don't know what it is yet but when she wants something oh she will get it, no matter what crosses her path.

"So Stefan, how have you been?" She asks the angry man in front of us.

"Oh very well. You look different Rebekah" Stefan replies with an evil smirk upon his face. He's dead serious and it's clear that these two have a history together.

"Well I try to change from time to time you know, wouldn't want to look any older" Rebekah giggles as she jokes about. My sister is a vampire and it kills to know her…literally. Rebekah and I have been around for 1000 years and we've been through so many rough patches together. And right now Klaus is her main objective from what I can tell.

"So Rebekah, why did you hurt Elena?" Stefan asks ignoring my sister's crap joke and moving on. He's crossed his arms now which means he's in a defensive mode.

"Well for reasons unexplained I understand that she was still a human and I thought, ahh why not get my revenge back. You two brothers hurt me so why can't I avenge?" Rebekah said. It was lame excuse if you knew the truth.

"That's not the truth and you know it" Stefan replies. My sister shifts beside me, uncrossing her arms and starts to circle Stefan as he stands there waiting for a reply.

"But what if it is Stefan, you know you want me to tell you, but what if it really is the truth" My sister replies angrily but she's smiling that grin she continues to have all the time.

"How long are you staying?" Stefan asks looking straight at me. I can tell what he's thinking. How I betrayed Elena. I loved Elena, but not anymore.

"Well that depends, however long I get what I want and if I do get it I might just stay a little longer" She says giving a hefty laugh at the end of her sentence. I feel like my sister's slave. Just standing here witnessing her attack.

"What is it you're after?" He continues his questions still looking straight into my eye as if to say 'How dare I?' Easy enough, I know what my sister is looking for but I'm not entirely sure what she wants it for.

I know that our brother Niklaus is a big part of it. I think he's the one who sent Rebekah to get this thing.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out" My sister says whispering into Stefan's ear who's look is now piercing and damn straight on me.

"And how did you get into this Kol?" Stefan asks me raising his look to a sharper one.

"Well easy enough, she's my sister and just like you I'd do anything for my sister" I reply, smart enough and refusing to let my emotions show through.

"And Elena?" He asks again.

"What about Elena? Sure I had a thing for her but I never really knew it was ever going to happen, she's weak with her feelings, she lets them shine just like the new pair of teeth she's grown" I reply with Rebekah shooting me a piercing look and Stefan looking at me in curiosity.

"Oh you didn't know?" I tempt him, knowing what he's thinking.

"Well a Doppelganger can only become what we are by being bitten and of course to complete the transition she will need to kill someone to activate….E-v-e-r-ything" I continue to talk with a hint of evil in my tone. I don't want Elena anymore, I haven't seen her for a month y feelings have changed for the girl I once fell in love with.

Stefan looks at me with a serious face. He looks like he's going to kill me but tough luck if he does Elena will as well simple as that. My sister sees life as a person for a person or in this case a sibling for a sibling.

"Oh I wouldn't Stefan" My sister says enjoying his torture way too much, I think it's time to run otherwise she'll take it too far.

"Come let us go Rebekah, let the poor two brothers think for a while what their actions might be to this situation" I say getting my sister to agree with me. We speed off to the entrance of the forest where we first brought Elena in.

Once I look up I can see her. She's different more confident than ever. She glows with her new quality, she's pursuing it well. She'll do just fine in her new life. However my face drops when I see her with a man who can't surely be more handsome then me. Never, no-one is as good looking with charm like Kol Mikaelson.

When Elena turns around I nearly stop in my tracks, she now looks exactly like her…like Tatia. Beautiful and gorgeous in both their temptations. It's shocking how identical they are. Now that Elena is a vampire she could match Tatia reflecting her exactly.

I don't let her notice that she looks incredible. I just force on my evil grin and keep walking, following my sister back to our house that Klaus had got for us.

"Hello Darling, healing well I see" I shout giving her a grin as she looks at me distraught and then she gives me a look. A look I've only seen once before and once only. I always called it a feeling of Titan.

Titan because she's strong, and just like Tatia, she knows what she wants. But it makes you fall for the person holding the feeling. And so I do. I fall to my knees, I drop both physically and mentally. It's like a power that the Petrova holds. She can control it whenever she wants. I'm frozen as she walks towards me. Her stride is powerful and both weakening. Only a man could fall at her feet if they're deeply in love with her. But I cured myself from loving her knowing this would be a possibility to happen.

"D…don't" I manage to stutter out but it refuses to work as she struts to me in her dress bare footed. She's feeling free; she is no longer at restraint of being human. It gives her power.

She stops a meter away from me. Tempting me to crawl at her feet and just when I think I can hold it in I don't I'm on all fours knees and hands, feeling the solid ground beneath me.

"So…Kol" She says to me smirking and starting to walk circles around me just like Rebekah did to Stefan just a few moments ago.

The power she is forcing onto me refuses to let me talk, I try but all I can do is stutter and fail. She wants me to hear her out.

"You fell in love with me a month ago, but now, not so much?" Elena asks a question I cannot answer because of the restraint she has put on me. I fail to see how this works, I'm an Original I can withhold anything.

"You come to my school and harm me, but Kol, honey you will learn" She says again feeling very confident as she continues to walk anti-clockwise around my head, making me feel dizzy as she does so. She lifts a finger and touches my jaw, tracing it, making me shudder and making my heart stop for all the while.

Rebekah speeds over to try and push Elena off but she rams into a force. The circles that Elena are walking is making a wall.

"I could take his ring off Rebekah, and then I could leave him in this ring I've made. As an act for taking my life away from me…which I was prepared for but still" Elena shrugs looking straight at my sister who now looks distraught.

"You wouldn't dare" My sister growls, she looks as if she's about to scream and go on a feeding rampage.

"Oh trust me I could and I would but that would be too easy now…wouldn't it Kol?" Elena winks at my sister and then looks down at me.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I don't know how she's doing it but she is. She is a new person now. Less insecure…way less insecure. Elena is half way across the green and talking to the blonde who's brother is on all fours like I am.

Why this is happening I have no idea. She is touching his chin and as she does, I become strangled. Struggling to breath. Damon notices and seems to know exactly what is happening.

"Titan" He whispers under his breath. I have no idea what he's talking about but I look up at him with my now what feels like bright red face. I can't breathe, I'm mirroring him that guy over there.

"Elena!" Damon shouts but Elena doesn't react. I don't know what was going through my head when I said I wanted to help Elena get through this accident that has happened to her. Why it is not so much of a surprise to me, is beyond me. I always had a side thought that there might just be vampires in this creepy town that I moved to with my mom dad and sister.

Damon then runs over to Elena, but it's not normal how he runs. It's fast and I mean like really fast. Like a super speed or something. I have a feeling that he's one of them too. I'm still struggling to breath as Stefan rushes over to me with the same speed his brother had a moment ago. Great Salvatore vampires and I just dragged myself into it. Stefan tries to get nearer but he can't just like the blonde can't get to her brother.

Damon is shouting at Elena to stop but she won't listen and it sounds like she's been overpowered by something else. Stefan manages to whisper the same thing that Damon had said to me earlier.

"Titan" I try to flinch and ask him what the hell it is but I can't I'm being restrained and just can't talk. Soon everything in front of me begins to fade away and I'm blacking out again like I was earlier when the brothers has tripped me up to stop me from seeing anymore. Just as I black out I can breathe again and I can see Elena's face, it seems relaxed but also worried.

The last thing that I think and see is Elena. I admire her. She's beautiful and I've been secretly hiding away the small crush that I have for her away because I didn't want to risk anything, which is hardly anything. A math tutor, talking on face book on the occasion and that our mom's were friends until Miranda her mom disappeared and also the fact that we both used to hang around with Matt when they were going out and I'd play football with him.

I'd have done anything for Elena to recognize me and so that we could spend time together but it would have been too awkward. Now I have her attention by doing something so small as just being there for her. And now I can't wait for what happens next.

Elena has a new life and now I can be a part of it every step of the way with her. Helping her and doing so little as being there for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/U Sorry this upload took so long I had lost my laptop and became busy with coursework :/**

**I got a good piece of feedback through pm and it's going to help!**

**Oh and if any of you didn't quite understand any vocabulary it's because I'm from South Africa and we miss a lot of speech.**

**Enjoy.**

**P x**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm getting through this well. All my research and watching my brothers has really helped me every step of the way. I can't wait for today it's going to be brilliant, I know it.

Jack and I are going to take a week off school to help my needs. But of course we will be bumping in to Kol and Rebekah every now and then. They're after something but I'm not too sure what it is. Last night's adventure was fun though.

I may have lost a life but I gained power and it's strong. I've come to the realization that I'm rare, but even though rare is special it can also bring the bad…for example Kol and Rebekah.

Life isn't going to be easy anymore, it won't be for a while…until I get the hang of things.

I stand in the depths of the forest waiting for Jack whilst my brothers plan a trip to Italy and Bulgaria.

Once I can hear Jack take his first step out of his car I stand knowing he's here by the familiar breathing pattern that he holds with him. It takes him ages to get to where I'm standing and I begin to get impatient so I speed up to him and scare the living daylights over him.

"Jesus Elena, warn me next time" Jack shouts shaky from his scare. He's wearing a bright blue jumper and it's setting off his eyes…big time. I can't stop staring into them…they're so innocent and fluorescent.

"Elena?" Jack says staring at me confused. He must have noticed my staring.

"I'm sorry it's just my vision has improved and I...I like your eyes" I say nervously as I continue to look straight into them.

We lock and he's getting close to my face I know what's coming next and my head reacts and move forward too I can't stop myself he's like a magnet. I freeze when I hear a crackle. Someone's near us.

We both jump out of our skin once we hear someone talk.

"Hello Darlings. Don't you two look cute, but it's a little late for bluebird to be out no?" Kol says to us jokingly.

"He has a name Kol…" I turn to him folding my arms over my chest and leaving Jack hanging.

"Oh and I'd love to know it" Kol smirks sarcastically, his hands still hanging down by his sides. He looks better from when we were at the hospital. He's changed though and I don't like it. He's mean and conceited.

"Jack Ellis" I reply stepping closer to Kol and further away from Jack.

"Ahh so you're the famous lover of Miss. Elena Gilbert" Kol says stepping closer to me, a little too close so I take a step backwards.

"Yeah actually I think I saved her from your sister and you" Jack steps in holding his hand on the middle of my back. No we're not a couple but I think he feels he wants to protect me.

"My sister and I were doing Elena a favor by completing what she should have been when her brothers turned" Kol says moving forwards to Jack as if he wants to start up a fight.

"You turned me into a monster that now has to steer clear of any of her friends and family, yes I was prepared but never did I want this" I say stepping in the way of the two boys that seem to be fighting over me. I hear someone else and Kol and I turn our heads in sync listening to the breathing that was exiting a person's mouth. It must be a night jogger or dog walker or something.

After realizing that the pace was too fast to be any of the options I had created in my head, I thought it might just be someone we know.

"What's going on here?" I now realize that it was Damon who spoke.

"Oh nothing just a little chit chat with Elena and Jack" Kol says to Damon, shifting the tinest bit and I can see that he is still a tiny bit frightened of my brother.

"That's not what it sounded like" Damon says, his blue eyes focused on Kol's brown ones.

"Relax darling I wasn't going to hurt any of them" Kol replies leaning to his left with his hands now inserted in his black leather jacket pockets.

"I will not relax until you leave my little sister alone" Damon replied as a threat to Kol. I'm not little any more but I do understand that both Damon and Stefan are quite protective of me.

"Well you know I can't just leave, I'm here with my sister. My sister wants something and when she does…oh she'll get it" Kol replies just before he speeds off into the distance…so he's a vampire…great…

**Jack's P.O.V**

I watch Elena hug her brother Damon and I can see that they are close. I wish that I was that close to my younger sister, but sometimes we just fight all the time. I love my sister I do it's just we don't get along at the best of times.

"So are you sure you can manage?" Damon asks Elena letting her go and looking down at Elena.

"I'll be fine I just need trust is all and I know that Jack and I get along quite well so we should manage" Elena replies crossing her arms over in defense.

"Cause I can just get Stefan down and we can sit out on the sidelines just incase" Damon ignores what she wants.

"Damon…I don't need a party I just want training" Elena takes a hold of her brothers shoulders and shakes the as she looks into his eyes deeply trying to find understanding. Damon nods and speeds off glancing over at me for a split second.

"Right let's go!" Elena says to me as she carries on to the top of the steep hill that we're about to climb. It's as if she forgets that we were going to do anything before Kol came along.

Once we get to the top I take out of my pocket a wooden stake and Elena's eyes widen as she spots it in my hand.

"Don't worry I would never hurt you" I say walking over to her and putting her left hand in my right but she continues to stare at the stake. I let go of her hand and I lift up her chin.

"Do you want proof?" I ask as her head tilts to her right and looks at me confused. I lean forward to let her know what was coming. She lens forward until she repeats what she did just a few minutes ago. I look in the direction she's looking at and I see her other brother Stefan, can Elena and I just go ahead un interrupted?

"I said I was fine" Elena shouts over to the progressing Stefan who has his hands in his jumper pockets.

"Well Damon jus…" Stefan was interrupted by Elena.

"I don't care what Damon said, I just wanted to train with Jack but now obviously I can't do that becaue we've run out of time. So thanks, I don't actually think that I ever interrupted yopur training did i?" Elena shouts, fury in her face and I can tell that this noght isn't going to carry on.

"Ele…" Stefan is yet again cut off.

"I don't want to hear it" She says storming off and shortly speeding down the way we came. I follow her with y eyes until she disappears into the darkness that is only distorted through the moonlight.

Stefan looks up at me and his face is filled with regret for ever interrupting us.

"C'mon let's go" He says to me, starting to stride off in the direction the Elena went in just a moment ago. I follow him not wanting to disappoint but I know that a lecture is bound to pop up soon, and so it does.

"So you have feelings for Elena?" He asks me not taking his eyes off the path.

"Yes sir" I reply politely.

"Well prepare, she's a handful and you need to take as much care of her as you can" Stefan says to me indicating that Elena is a very special girl. Which I believe.

We keep walking until we get into the car park and I see my car. I stride towards it waving back to Stefan but he's gone. I honestly dislike being a human sometimes but I can't imagine how hard it must be for them.

**Kol's P.O.V**

Sometimes I wonder to myself why I even bothered helping out my sister. I knew Elena would be here and it's broken us since I feel for my family yet again instead of helping the girl who I fell in love with just over a month ago.

"Brother do stop glaring into the fireplace, you might make holes in it" Rebekah says as she struts passed and into the next room.

What am I doing? I'm sitting on the sofa with a glass of Bourbon in one hand and the other is resting on the arm rest. I'm staring into the firs and thinking about all the moments that Elena and I had together.

"**So what's it like for you having two brother's, no parents and amazing friends?" I ask Elena as she looks up at me when I say the word 'parents'.**

"**Oh I'm enjoying it. I really do like where my life is headed. I want to be a journalist and I can earn big money for it in New York. I could live in a mansion and feel the luxury" She replies, she has a sad look in her brown eyes but I know that it must hurt not having any adult guidance. I chuckle at the word mansion and remember where I've recently moved to.**

"**Wow haha, I hope you enjoy your future, looks healthy" I say sitting on the hospital bed and feeling the pounding against my head.**

"**What about you…Kol…what do you want to do?" She asks. I look down and realize that my future lies within my family. My brother's and sister already have their fate and I know that being the youngest I will have to follow in their footsteps.**

"**I haven't decided but I think that I'd like to go into the fir service maybe" I say forming a lie in front of this beautiful girl that takes a strange and intent interest in every word I say.**

"**Of course…Firefighter Kol" She says giggling and I love the way it just rolls out her mouth and into the air surrounding us.**

I wake back up into the reality and speed upstairs to one of the room's that contains four coffins. One of which I steer clear from, because opening it would be our worst nightmare.

I open the coffin in front of me and a smile forms on my face. I miss my brother and I need soe guy time since all I've been doing is helping Rebekah go on boring shopping trips and helping her choose clothes that she thinks she can fit in.

A smirk forms onto my face as I rest my hand on the dagger and tug it out, dropping it next to my brother.

**Rebekah's P.O.V**

It's unreal how much my brother Klaus actually wants this. I don't see what he's going to get out of it…but I'd rather be up and walking then stuck with a dagger through my heart lying in one of those stuffy coffins that don't even smell nice anymore.

"Have you found her yet?" Klaus asks walking into the door.

"I thought you were still in London?" I ask him wondering why he is here too early.

"I compelled to get leave, and don't change the subject sister…have you found her?" Klaus informs me.

"I did yes however I haven't found Katerina" I reply looking down in shae because I know that it's going to take an age to find that crazy woman.

"You, Rebekah Mikaelson…can't find Katerina Petrova?" Klaus says to me as he nears closer and I look up for a brief second and he breathes on my face like and angry bull.

I know it's shocking that I can't find her but she keeps running away.

"Klaus I think you need to realize that the more you near here…the more she's going to run like a chicken in fright. She doesn't want to die for you" I say making my excuse as I stand tall with my chin uo and hands on my hips.

I find Klaus guilty and proven. I've won our little disagreement but just as he opens his mouth to speak we can hear Kol say two words that immediately shock us.

"What has our little darling brother done now?" Klaus says to me smirking.

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I wish we could give Elena the privacy she wants, but she's too valuable to any of us to lose. Vaulable to Damon and I because she's our (not so) fragile little sister. Her friends because…well they are her friends and to Jack, Matt and all those boys she has left broken hearted or still sprinting towards her. Not to mention the fact that she is a wanted girl by the Mikaelson family and she is of value to anyone who wants and would die for a Petrova Doppelganger.

Sometimes I love our special little sister and enough to give her the privacy she wants but to be fair she has turned and is stronger then ever in her days. She will grow stronger once she completes her transition into the vampire world by killing a human like Damon and I had too.

"So what you doing little brother?" Damon walks through to my massive room with two glasses of bourbon in his hands. I assume one glass is for me.

"We should give Elena some more space and ore trust" I say trying to start the disagreement off lightly.

"You want to what?!" Damon says. He must think I'm crazy but maybe I am. I want what's best for her and not just us as a family.

"We should start giving her more space" I repeat as if Damon hadn't heard me the first time.

"Should we not talk about this somewhere else?" Damon asks completely blanking out what I had just said to him.

"It's fine Elena went to Bonnie's for a sleepover with Caroline" I say and Damon continues.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I don't know what my brother wants but it sure as hell aint gonna be letting Elena run round Mystic Falls and get killed.

Elena has enough space and she knows it somewhere…she just needs to admit it.

"Ok so basically you want Elena to be left alone for a week and step in if need be?" I ask…personally my brother's out of his mind but I might as well and see if it will affect us all.

"Yeas Damon, let's not forget she is 17 now…she can deal with her own matters" Stefan is proving to me a very good point and I think that maybe we should to a week's trial of trust.

I think for a long time and finally give my patient little brother an answer.

"Fine then" I reply and briskly walk away as Stefan drinks his bourbon and gets back to whatever it was he was doing before I walked into his room.

I get downstairs and I can hear feet making a crunching noise on the stones in our drive way outside. I have a clue who it might be.

I take off to the door and open it before they can knock on it.

"Hello Sir…can I talk to Elena?" Jack asks as he continues to walk towards the door.

"Um sorry Jack but Elena's not here right now, she's at Bonnie's with Caroline." I say giving him stupidly too much information.

"Ok thank you Sir" Jack replies pivoting on his heels to walk back to his car. I really like the way he calls Stefan and I Sir.

**Elena's P.O.V**

"Ugh and then he was just like 'Oh I love you I really do but not enough' pfft yeah like he really meant that" Caroline says mimicking her latest ex boyfriend. I'm sat next to Bonnie and we're sitting in front of Caroline as we do her nails.

"Hey you might find a new guy at your work experience!" Bonnie says giving me glance and then looking back down at what she's doing.

"Oh please don't start…Elena I have to work at a butchers…help me" Caroline says looking at me with her stunning girly blue eyes and flicking her blonde curly hair to the right.

"Well you never know Care, just see how it goes…getting messy and blood and piggy stains on your new sweater and in your nails" I say teasingly as Caroline sticks her nose up and pretends to start crying.

We all giggle and Bonnie and I are finally done with her nails.

Caroline yawns and we all decide it's time for lights out until I hear beatings at the glass window in Bonnie's bedroom. All three of us take a glance at each other and Bonnie gets up and strides over to her window. She takes the curtain and shifts it, peeking through the crack that she's made. She then turns around and looks at both of us, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Uh…why is Jack Ellis outside throwing rocks at my window?" She asks looking directly at me. I haven't told them anything just of late, especially the fact that I am what I am.

I look down and then rise upwards striding towards Bonnie stopping just behind her.

"He's here for me" I say letting Bonnie know that she can go sit with Caroline and knowing that they'll be listening to every word that Jack and I have to say to each other.

**Kol's P.O.V**

I stare at the boring old books that my brother used to read just before Klaus had daggered him to his silent break from the world.

I'm now pacing around the room. I know that my sister Rebekah and Klaus are now downstairs having a chat and I'm up here to no good what so ever.

Rebekah still hasn't found Katerina who I believe I've only met once but I'd remember if I had, knowing that she looks like Elena who is a stunning young girl who's future has been ruined. My thoughts and feelings for her must only be kept to myself at this rate being falling to the ground when she uses the look that Tatia and possessed is not a good start.

I'm just about to take out a book when I hear a shuffling at the door and then breathing. It's heavy and tired. I turn around and find my brother standing at the door. He's staring straight at me with a grin on his face, one he always used to have when we would play games as younger children.

"Hello Kol" He says to me standing at the doorway with his hands behind his back linked. He doesn't look any older or different. He's still got shoulder length curly hair and he's still wearing the boring old clothes that used to seem so vibrant from the early years.

"Hello Elijah" I grin back at him as we now stand in front of each other and embracing a manly hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U Aaaaand the next update :)**

**Enjoy.**

**P x**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I'm awake but barely. After Jack and Elena had a conversation last night through out the window Bonnie and I became tired as it went on. I can't quite remember what they were talking about but I'm sure it was just about them.

I open my eyes and I'm facing Elena's empty bed. I don't know where she's gone but to hell with it, she's probably washing up. Yesterday she didn't want to see her brothers because they give her no space whatsoever. They're very protective brothers and I'd be lucky to have one but I don't. Still why so eager today?

What did Jack say? I don't get him, he's so shy and so sweet. I want to talk to him, get to know more about him but he's so endured with Elena that it will be no time soon, but it should happen.

I close my eyes and I feel something land on my legs. Jump up with a start and look to my knees, there's Bonnie's cat Brian. The usual black cat that freaks everyone out but I find him cute and cuddly. As soon as I touch him to stroke him. Bonnie jumps out of her bed and scares me.

Today's going to be a long one, especially since I have that work experience at the butchery. Ugh meat, blood and pigs. I'm just holding on to the thought of actually seeing a guy there. As Bonnie and Elena said, he could be cute.

"Hey, where did Els go?" Bonnie asks stretching so that her tank top lifts up and I can see the wafer thin figure of her colored stomach.

"I'm assuming she went home but otherwise I don't know" I reply bending down to collect my stuff together and get it packed up.

"Um Bonnie can I use your shower, I don't feel like making two trips today" I ask whilst Bonnie makes her bed. She turns around and looks at me funny, like I'm an idiot.

"Of course, you don't even need to ask" She says, I got worried as if I said something wrong, but obviously not. I nod and say thanks as I make my way for the bathroom and grab my toiletry bags along the way.

I enter the shower and turn it on, wondering what today will bring.

After thinking through what I have to do today I get out and dressed. Turning on the radio and beginning to dance with Bonnie whilst I pack. Summer's coming I can feel it and I know exactly what we three girls will do when we get there but for now it's still cold. I slip into a pair of baggy ripped jeans to show off my tanned legs, along with a tank underneath a baggy jumper.

I say goodbye to Bonnie and rush into my car as it starts to drizzle with the sun peering out from behind the trees. The air is warm and I unlock my car, jumping in throwing my bags onto the passenger seat onto my right. I turn on the ignition and the radio booms Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepson. I sing along tying my hair in a braid that hangs over my left shoulder baggily.

Once done I'm off to my work experience. Scary how we all finish school next year, kind of worrying really. I don't even know why I'm at the butchery I want to be a news reporter not a poor blonde who chops up pigs…

I enter the door ringing the bell that gets the attention of the grummy men behind the counter. I realize that Jeremy is here, which I didn't know he would be.

"Hey Jer!" I squeal which gets his attention. He looks at me puzzled but then greets me, appearing from behind the counter in white overalls and a green and white apron on.

"Hey Care! Why are you here?" He asks releasing hold after an embracing hug.

"I'm here for work experience" I say in a factly tone.

"Oh right one sec, Hey Matt!" He yells. We wait a few seconds before seeing a guy with dirty blonde messy hair and striking blue eyes. He doesn't look serious but he's not smiling. He has a smoldering look as he walks out and replies to Jeremy.

"What's up?" He asks.

"This is the new work experience" Jeremy says waving his hands in front of me as I hold my hands out either side of me like a show girl.

"You're joking right?" He says doubtfully.

"Um no why?" Jeremy says confused.

"Why do we have a blonde cheer girl? We wanted a man" He says, put off and waiting for an answer.

"I believe the correct term is cheerleader and I'm a girl, I signed up for it" I reply distinguished.

"Ha, ok, well you'll have to do I guess! Come through" He says turning around and walking towards the door. He has baggy black pants but I can still see his bum and boy is it cute! Bonnie was right there would be a guy.

I follow through to a room which reeks of blood and pure meat. I nearly gag but manage to contain myself staring at the beauty in front of me.

"Ok my name's Matt Donavan" He says to me holding out his hand for me to shake, his smirk is ridiculously handsome and it goes well with his dopey, blue eyes. I shake it ignoring the grimey sweat that rests on his hands.

"I'm Caroline…Forbes" I reply and his eyes flutter at my name. Good signal I think.

"Sherriff's daughter huh" he chuckles, I roll my eyes. I get it a lot.

"Right would you like to work in her with Rory or…" Matt says to me pointing to a toothless old man who is currently chopping a pigs head off. I cringe and squeal at the sight of the rolling head and shake my head side to side instantly.

"Didn't think so haha" Matt laughs, I roll my eyes yet again thinking who gruesome and follow him back to the counter where he shows m e different cuts of meat. He hands me the same uniform that Jeremy has and gets me to work with him.

Today won't be so bad I guess. I giggle to myself, twirling my hair watching Matt walk away.

"Ugh" Jeremy chuckles to himself. I turn around and give him a sharp look.

"Whaaaat?" I reply back. Tensing my hand around the knife on the counter.

"Oh nothing….you so like him though" Jeremy says, I pick up the knife and he holds his hands out in the air, knowing better then to trust me with a knife.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Elena's sat in the corner in the shade, realizing that she can only get outside at night due to her new traits she can hardly do anything but leave early in the morning when the sun hasn't risen. But still, even though she looks tired I decide to tease her and sit out in the sun where she will moan in the shade.

She giggles "You're so mean!"

"I know" I say sticking my tongue out laying back with my hands behind my head. I can hear her sweet breathing and notice that it starts to rain.

"Hah loser" She yells, it's raining heavy now and I rush towards her, putting my arms behind her and she sits on my lap. Watching the rain fall. I'm glad we met other wise I would never have had this opportunity before, to sit with a beautiful girl with stunning powers.

Our breathing is silent yet deadly as she continues to stare out onto the plain field into the rain. I breath into her neck and leave a kiss on the soft olive colored skin that attracts so any guys at our school. I'm thankful that I have her in my arms. Her hands are tracing my hairy arms. Sleeves rolled up to my elbow, with the blue jumper that she loves.

"Thank you" She whispers to me, and I wonder what for. She must be reading my mind as she answers me "For being here, supporting me and possibly falling in love with me" I thought that falling in love with me is a bit far forward but I'm good with it. I don't even know if we are properly dating yet.

"Can you turn around so I can see your stunning face Elena?" I mutter. She does as I say and turns around, legs crossed over hands linked and weaved with mine. She looks at me as if she wants me to continue. I do anyway.

"Elena, in a non weird way. I've looked after and at you since before that fire" I start, she flinches when I mention the word fire.

"I have tried my best and now I've achieved my goal for your love. I hope you do love me truly Elena, because I do love you" I say. I know that the three big words scare her as I say them. She's never been good with commitment since at Donavon who is still trying to protect her but is currently failing, because I'm doing a better job at the moment.

She nods looking down at our hands and I notice her eyes. The girl I've known the majority of her life. Hearing stories about her through my mom who was friends with hers. Going to parties, getting off with my class mates like George Evan. She broke her finger cheerleading. I don't care what anybody says about her.

Even though she's shy, she's amazing and I can see my future with her, looking after me seeing as I'm more fragile than she. I lust for her, beauty contained and produced.

"Jack, I think that I want to date you but I'm unsure of any feelings, please understand that for me" She say, a little bit of my heart breaks off but at least she said she wanted to date me and that was my goal. That's what I've wanted. To have a caring girl who my mom approves of and knows so that I won't have to have a nag in my ear about going out with the latest bad girl who produces bad news.

"I understand, but this does mean that we are…" I try to say unable to finish my sentence but I hold up two fingers and twist them over each together. She nods giggling and looking up into my eyes which sends me soaring.

We link and take a hug, after pulling about and trying to have that kiss that's always been interrupted; she turns her head to the left. Damn that supernatural hearing of hers.

I can see the panic in her eyes as she rises in a state and looks down at me.

"Get out Jack" She says. I don't want to though, ignoring her command I stay standing in front of her to wherever she is looking in the direction of.

"Ugh fine" Elena mutters. She knows I'm stubborn to protect her and I promised I would. Today will not be the day to break it.

I look in towards the forest and all I can see is wilderness and than a mist sets in. Until I see two rising figures, both wearing black and I know that it can't be her brothers otherwise she wouldn't be so skittish. It can only mean that it would be another vampire. Like her. Kol I'm guessing, maybe he brought a friend.

After a month I can't believe I have finally reached Elena Salvatore's heart and now that I've finally got it, no one can tear it away from me. Not even her.

When Kol reaches us, I speak up.

"What do you want Kol?" I say, I'm not so afraid of him anymore even though he's one of thosethat belong to the family of _the _oldest vampires.

"Ahh Jim being Mr. tough guy for you sweetheart" Said Kol. This maddens me. How can he think he owns the place? I don't care who he is.

"I believe it's Jack, Kol and I also think that you should answer his question" Elena says behind me. She stepped out to the side a little but still gives me the opportunity to stand in front. To dominate.

"Oh Jim, Jack same thing and I think that I don't have to answer anything your little human guy asks but seeing as I'm a British gentleman I'll answer. Elena I thought we could have a romantic picnic. I brought my snack and you've already supplied yours" Kol retaliates. I'm getting even more angry, more than I should. Elena tugs onto my hand and I flinch at her soft touch.

"Ok Kol, but just know that you're still a douche and I don't like you" Elena replies, I know that I should be mad that she's accepted this but I know what she's doing.

"Ouch but well, ok love" Kol looks down fumbling with his hands and then stepping closer to me.

"I'll have this one shall I? You can have mine, she's sweet, I've already taken a sip" Kol winks at Elena. She glances at me as Kol takes my neck and lowers his head near it. This is going too far but I trust what Elena is doing. She is powerful and new. She's trained.

Kol breathes onto my neck and I notice the warm hardened touch of his teeth and then a sharp searing pain that stings as hew bites into my skin. I cry out gently, not a yell but more of a gasp, rusty. I can see Elena taking her bite and I become faint but just before I close my eyes, the girl she's biting out of rests her hands on Elena's neck and with one swift movement snaps her neck.

My eyes refuse to close and I yell. Unable to get out of the reach of Kol, but somehow I manage well enough to punch him in the abdomen and he cringes but releases. I sprint over to an unconscious Elena lying on the floor innocently. I notice the scarlet colored liquid around her neck. Not only did this girl snap her neck but she drank from her. She made it look like Elena was drinking from her so simply.

My head moves fiercely in the direction of the girl who just hurt Elena and I notice the fright on her face. She's scared but how? She starts laughing but then gets closer and closer, seriously.

"Dude what's up with your eyes?" She says, I don't know what she's talking about but I ignore the comment and carry on with whatever I'm doing. My mind is playing a trick and my body is following but I don't want to do it. I know I don't, but I am anyway.

I rest my hands on her neck and move her red curly hair out the way. I mutter "Stunning" and I snap her neck to, I don't know what went through me but I did it and it happened. I'm shocked yes but then there's a burning in my head. If this girl was a vampire she wouldn't be dead like Elena just unconscious. But I know that from the now blue lips I just killed the girl. But how?

I turn to find Kol clapping with a smirk on his face. "Oh how I knew it and I was right" He says. What is he talking about? I brush my hair with my right hand and glance over at Elena who is still laying beautifully in the damp mud.

The rain is heavy and competing as I stride over to Kol to get some answers.

"What?" I mutter.

"Well Jack, Ha, you're simply one of us. Not exactly but close enough and now that you killed one of my friends, I can kill you" He steps closer. I don't understand.

"Your eyes are yes a real stunning amber and yellow. And does your mouth hurt yet?" He starts again. I look down and remember all the books Elena showed me. The one she didn't believe in but still had included information like Amber eyes and a hurting mouth. I can't be my mouth doesn't hurt but then I notice more pain and realize that I'm not who I want to be, I'm someone else.

"Not true, you're wrong. Say it!" I yell at Kol. He shakes his head indicating a negative.

"Oh Jack, I'm afraid I'm right, you've played a good part but now one last thing, good luck with it" The rain is heavy now as he squints at me and speeds off to wherever he came from. I want to chase him down and kill him. Rip his heart out but I know that I need to stay with Elena until she wakes up.

One I've got Elena in my arms again I let her wake up gently as her eyes open immediately. But I refuse to let her move. Even though she's not fragile I still take precautions as if she were a human.

"Hush, Elena, you're fine. He's gone though" I say to her, looking intensely into her eyes as she tries to focus on the world around her.

She nods, understanding. It was a quick run in and I think that Kol wanted it all a long. With the hour I had without Elena talking I realized that the girl was yes a human but she was one of those crazed vampire followers that sharpen certain teeth to pierce skin and drink blood. Weird but probably normal.

"What happened?" She mutters not getting up and just staying put.

"Well your sucker should I say had snapped your neck. I got angry snapped hers and Kol pointed something out which I don't think will be very…amazing in your eyes.

She looks at me with serious stuck across her face. I go on.

"Uh Elena, I have wolf blood in my family"

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Where is she? Just when our brother and I are about to give her the ultimo of freedom, she's broken her curfew. She's been gone for a day. I checked over at Bonnie's house she said she left strangely early and before Caroline! She had also mentioned something about Jack as well which I'm not particularly worried about only when it starts to get dark.

But it's big brother Damon who gets worried about everything. "Where is she?!" He roars slamming his glass of heavy alcohol on the mahogany table we managed to fix up. "Out Damon, when it gets dark then we'll look, but for now let's dig into some history" I manage to conjure dragging Damon to the library.

"Look let's find some more information about the Salvatores" I say opening a massive crate full of letters books and pictures. I want to sidetrack my brother and so I do with finding a picture with a similar trio much like my brother, sister and I.

The two brothers I presume are standing either side of the sister who must be of course a Doppelganger because Elena looks exactly like her. The words imprinted on the photo of are names under each person. Under my look alike but not completely identical the words read 'Spyros Petro Salvatore' under Damon's reads 'Deltio Parafo Salvatore' and I try to looks under Elena's but I have to trace over the words to remove anything objecting y vision.

By this point Damon has homed in on my findings and is peering over to my left. Once I do remove the dirt the name my brother calls out feels strange to the ear, as if we've unlocked something maybe.

"Katerina Petrova Salvatore"

**A/U**

**Cliffhanger, sorry :P**

**Let me know what you think!**

**P x**


End file.
